Year 4: Unwanted Attention
by whitewhite
Summary: AU Alexi Whyte, now a fourth year! With her own Slytherin troubles and still being unwillingly dragged into the Trio's adventures, how is she going to cope? DM/OC -ON HIATUS-
1. Never Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

Never Ever

* * *

><p>"Remember your manners Alexi, you're a lady, we won't tolerate unacceptable behaviour," A cold voice drawled out, her words laced with a hint of malice and warning.<p>

"Yes Grandmother," I replied obediently, face rid of emotions and posture rigid, hands folded neatly at the front.

"The Malfoys are kind enough to invite us along to the Quidditch World Cup, not that we can't get the tickets ourselves, but I still expect you to treat them respectfully, understand?"

"Yes Grandmother,"

"Do not disgrace the Whyte's name," Another voice joined in, the voice distinctively deeper, filled with much more authority.

"Yes Grandfather,"

My Grandfather remained emotionlessly, merely nodded curtly before diverted his ocean blue eyes away. He was a tall and imposing man, radiating power and wealth.

Both my Grandfather and Grandmother have what the Wizardry World called; the typical aristocrat looks. Silky hair, flawless skin, sharp and defining facial features, the lines they had on their face only added to its exquisiteness. No doubt, they were beautiful, just like any other posh aristocrat.

"Come Alexi, we must not be late," My Grandmother ordered, offering an arm out for side-along apparition. Not a second longer after I took her hand, the familiar feeling of an extremely uncomfortable squeezing sensation, being compressed tightly until all my organs were all scrunched up.

What a pretty picture.

The next thing I know, we were standing in front of an extravagant tent, a tent that was more of a miniature version of a palace than anything. It was at least three floors high with several turrets and few miles long. There a well groomed garden attached to the tent, completed with birdbath, sundial, and fountain. At the entrance, there were also several white peacocks that we all know Lucius was terrible fond of, wandering about.

Aww, did poor little Lucius did not want to travel without his security blanke- I mean, pets?

"Ah Kyne, Almeda, it's great to have you over." Lucius greeted smoothly, already at the entrance gate waiting for us. He had that polite fake smile he always had plastered on his face, Narcissa and Draco with him, welcoming us.

"Thank you for having us," Grandfather said coolly, still stern looking as ever.

Even though by hierarchy, the Malfoy name was above the Whyte's, but with my Grandparents' old age and greater life experience regarding the Dark, even Lucius had to show them some respect.

I was half a step beside my Grandparents, dutifully standing behind them, their back facing me. Using this as my advantage, I chanced shooting a quick cheeky grin towards the mother and son, more than happy to see them. Narcissa's lips tugged upwards so ever slightly at my antics, breaking her perfect composure, Draco by her side trying to fight off a grin of his own.

"And of course," I heard Lucius continued, his eyes racked over me, a smirk tugging his lips, "_Little_ Alexi, always a pleasure."

His smirk widened when my eyes twitched involuntarily, knowing very well that how much that word bugged me.

"Now Lucius, can't you see that Alexi is no longer little?" Narcissa abolished him lightly, giving me a kind smile. It was true though, during the summer, I had grown to an acceptable 5'5'', filled out a little too! I may not be tall, but I'm no longer a flat chest _midget_!

So take that Lucius!

"- young lady, Draco is lucky to have her." Narcissa finished, her words making me blush faintly, but I held myself and kept my act, pretending not to be affected.

"Yes, he's very lucky." My Grandmother said stiffly, that permanent frown on her face. It was obvious that my Grandmother did not approve of Draco, and if Narcissa was embarrassed by my Grandmother's statement, she didn't show it.

"Why, what are we still standing here for? Please come in, we'll continue our chat inside. I'll have our house elf to prepare some tea." Lucius said, gesturing towards the entrance, graciously invited us in.

Stepping into the tent, the parlor was just as grand as the outside, the whole place was sparkling clean, filled with expensive furniture and decors. It was posh as expected, of course, only the best for the Malfoys.

"Draco, why don't you take Alexi out and her around while we adults talk? I'm sure she will like to take a look at the Quidditch pitch before the match," Narssica suggested, her eyes glinting.

"Yes Mother," Draco nodded, walking towards me and offered me a hand. "Shall we?"

I stared up at my Grandfather, silently asking for consent. Being the Quidditch fan himself, it didn't take him long to agree much to my Grandmother's distaste.

She wasn't a fan.

In fact, that would be an understatement. Not that she don't enjoy the sport, she just don't like how much _I_ enjoy it, still thinking it was improper for a _lady_. Not to mention that the person escorting me was Draco...

Cue eye-roll.

"Of course," I gracefully took Draco's hand before the both of us bid them goodbye in the most pretentious way possible. Draco instantly linked our fingers together tightly once we'd walked to a safe distance, ignoring the numerous Wizards and Witches we passed by as we continued walking.

"I missed you," Draco said softly after he had cast a silencing charm around us, smiling down at me. Not just me, but Draco himself had a growth sprout too, standing tall at 5'8'' and still growing.

How unfair.

"I missed you too, but Grandmother kept me busy," _With Theo._

I grimaced inwardly, recalling all the time I had spent with the said Slytherin during the summer, my Grandmother constantly invite him and his father over. Apparently, Theo had done something that impressed my Grandmother, thus the hospitality.

This, ultimately had my Grandparents found out that Theo had tied with Granger academically (Both of them had perfect scores), meaning there's no excuse for me not to do any better anymore.

All and all...

I'm screwed.

So other than playing host, I was made to devote my Summer time to 'brush up' my duelling skills for losing to a muggleborn, leading to my long absent in social gatherings, spending less time with Draco.

No, scratch that. Not less time, but no time at all! The both of us only kept in contact with letters, nothing more.

How _lovely_ for a new couple.

"I know," Draco replied bitterly, pulling me closer and unconsciously tightened his grip on my hand. "Father told me, Nott Senior had been flaunting about it whenever he can."

"He had been climbing the ladder in the Ministry that's for sure, their name is gaining influence and Grandmother is very aware of it. It doesn't bode well with us, she's been trying to set Theo and me up." I frowned.

Theo had been well-mannered, a bloody smooth talker too, all his words were well-calculated and planned. Much to my Grandmother's delight, he was also an extremely skilled duellist, further gaining favour from her. In her eyes, he was practically flawless, and as a result, my Grandmother had taken a new shine in the Nott heir, claiming that he would be a good influence on me.

Bloody Theo, he's starting to irk me despite how brilliant he was.

Draco's lips tugged down even further if possible, his brows furrowed, jaw clenched. He had always thought Theo to be a good comrade once he had overcame he's insecurity about his position as the Slytherin prince, but with everything Theo had been doing recently, I know Draco felt threatened, even betrayed.

He had misjudged him.

We both had.

I never thought Theo would take action, opting to step out from the background and stood under the spotlight. I always knew he was dangerous if he was made enemy, thus trying to compromise him, even tried to get him on our side. It had went on smoothly at first, but the game was overturned.

Theo had screwed up the rules again.

"Have you talk to Pansy? Did you find out what Theo had done that messed up Blaise and her relationship?"

Oh right, Blaise and Pansy had broke up over the summer. No surprise there.

"What else? Him and his mind games of course, actually managed to convince Pans that Blaise was not loyal to her. And with Blaise excessive flirting going on, it's only making things worse."

"He's only been doing that to try and get back at Pansy, I'd told him it was never a good idea." Draco said, exasperated.

"Just like the time he tried to have you make me jealous by going out with Greengrass?" I stated dryly, the ordeal it had caused us still fresh in my mind.

"He's not taking it well, Blaise," Draco continued, deep in thoughts, "I'm thinking he's actually taking being a womanizer as a permanent job. The time when he wasn't hitting on girls, he's ranting about Pansy, it's really annoying."

"It's the same with Pans," I sighed, "She'd been writing me letters talking about new guys she met and complained about Blaise. It was like second year summer all over again, only this time, they weren't pinning over each other but the exact opposite."

"Theo was getting what he wanted, he's trying to break the group up… He's trying to take over my place." Draco muttered darkly, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He won't succeed in that," I snorted, "As far as I know, _I'm _still the Slytherin princess, not anyone else. I get to choose who my partner is, and I can say for certain it wouldn't be him."

"How can you be so sure? Your Grandmother sure loves him and you're all friendly with him all summer last I heard." Draco grumbled acidly. I stopped walking, forcefully pulling him to a more secluded area, away from the crowd.

As angry as I was at what he'd implied, I knew Draco only said that because out of frustration, so I kept my cool.

Never ever wear your bloody heart on your bloody sleeves!

Steeling over my emotions, I straightened up and held my head up high, appearing as intimidating as I can.

"Listen to me c_learly_ Draco Lucius Malfoy," I emphasised, remembering him saying the same words to me just half a year ago back in the Shrieking Shack, "I don't bloody care my _Grandmother _loves Theo or not, and me being _friendly _with him? Is just so that he wouldn't know that I'm actually on to him. I am _sure_ that I'll never choose him is because I, Alexi Elita Whyte, is in love with _you_. Only, you."

I grinned at Draco's shocked expression, his turn to be flabbergasted like I had before. His eyes widened, mouth gapping a little, speechless. He need to know how I felt, my feelings he had to be sure of, otherwise, it'll only be our biggest weakest than our biggest strength.

Merlin was I corny.

But what do you know, it was fun! No wonder he'd never stopped teasing me when I'd flipped out before.

"You can close your mouth now you know Draco, you can't pull dumb off, it's more of a Crabbe and Goyle thin-"

Even before I can finish my insult, he'd yanked me over and covered his lips covered mine, kissing me senseless. He pulled me close, leaving no space between us as he continued, me responding just as fervently.

What seemed like hours, but actually minutes, our lips parted from each other, breathlessly trying to replenish as much lost oxygen as possible.

"Merlin Lexi, I couldn't be more in love with you right now," Draco breathed, laying his forehead against mine, the both of us still gasping for air. "How do you always do that? Riding all my troubles away so easily, it's humanly impossible."

"Because I'm incredible like that?" I smirked, looking deep into his eyes. Distress no longer present in those pools of greyness, now shining brightly instead.

I'd always like that shade of grey.

He was caressing my cheek lightly, his face was leaning down again when a loud voice broke our reverie, effectively killed our moment. The two of us froze, staring deep into each other's eyes, thinking about the same thing.

No way... Only Wizards who were rich can afford watching the Quidditch World Cup, and the chances of meeting _them _was slim to none, so there's just no wa-

"For once Whyte, can the both of you get a room? Anyone would want to gouge their eyes out after witnessing... _that._" That utmost infuriating voice blanched, even making a gagging sound.

"Will you snip your tongue while you're at it? Because my ears are rotting with you talking; it's sensitive to bullshit you see." I retorted back tartly, glaring at the offender.

Yep, that's right, it's _Ronald Weasley._

"Lexi!" Harry piped up, smiling brightly, his happiness a great contrast to mine and Draco's moody one. My eyes travelled to his hands, finding him carrying... buckets of water?

"Oh, er, we're going to get some water back to our camp, Arthur wanted to cook outdoor." Harry answered my unasked question when he noticed where I was staring, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But we saw you and wanted to say hi."

"Why are you even here _Potter,_ don't you live with _muggles,_" Draco spat out, as if the word itself was so vile that it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"We invited him, my dad got seats in the Top Box." Weasley said proudly, his chest puffed up a bit.

"Hermione is here as well, but she's back in the camp," Harry added.

"Top Box, really? Surely your house wouldn't be able to fetch that much for even a ticket, let alone your whole stinky family and Potter," Draco sneered, narrowly dodged Weasley's attack if it wasn't for Harry who held him back.

"Just shut up Malfoy, we weren't talking to you!" Harry growled, still trying to hold back his friend, "Calm down Ron!"

"How uncultivated," Draco scoffed, tugging the collar of his suit, pretending nonchalant.

Boys.

"Do you have any idea how much it cost to get a seat in the Top Box? It's at least a thousand galleons per person for the cheapest seat for your information, which means your family must have at least paid eleven thousand galleons if Harry and Granger are included. And most houses in the country side only cost about few hundred at most, so technically, what Draco said was true Weasley."

"E-E-Eleven _thousand_?" Weasley stuttered, no longer struggling against Harry, going limp from the new found discovery instead.

"You didn't know?" Draco arched an eyebrow, "Then how did your family get the tickets? Murdered someone and got it from them?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy! We're not murderers like your father!"

Uh-oh, Weasley had just crossed a line. As cruel as Lucius may be, he kind of was a good father somehow, and Draco had looked up to him, a lot.

"You take that back Weasley, my father is not a murderer." Draco hissed out threateningly, his wand whipped out. Wealsey and Harry had their wands out in split second as well, retaliating.

This was getting nowhere.

"STOP IT!" I shouted after I snapped shut my pocket watch, stepping in between them, "All three of you! Lower your wands! Now is not the time!"

"What are you talking about–"

"It's none of your business–"

"Don't interfere–"

"I don't know about the both of you but Draco and I are important people and have something important to attend to," I said coolly, "So we do not have the time to waste it on you two dunderheads." I took Draco free hand and tugged it lightly, whispering softly, "Come on Draco, my Grandmother wouldn't be too happy if we're back late, she's extremely meticulous about the time."

"Fine," Draco snapped before dropping his arms completely, thought he never once stopped glaring at the red headed boy. "This is not over Weasley, you remember that."

"Yea? Remember this! Eat Sl-"

"_Expalliarmus_!" I yelled out as quickly as I can, Weasley's wand went flying away. "I seriously do not have time for this Weasley, so you better stop or I'll hex you to oblivion, got it?"

"Whatever," Weasley said begrudgingly, glaring daggers at me, as if he was trying to kill me with 'the force'.

No! No time for muggle referencing now! I'm giving a dramatic threat right now! Must. Maintain. Coolness.

I cleared my throat, refocusing my attention, "By the way, my Grandparents are here, so the next time any of you sees me, don't talk to me or even look at me. Especially you Harry, start calling me Whyte and pretend you hate me to the bone just like how Weasley is doing right now, alright?"

Even though Harry seemed confused for a second, he agreed nonetheless, understanding my predicament. I'd once told him my Grandparents were harsh in punishment (even though I didn't tell him the details), so he knew why a Slytherin like me need to keep my distance with them Gryffindors.

"Oh, and remember to tell that to Granger, you and her both are the worst." I said in an afterthought before I dragged Draco away, heading nowhere in particular. Draco was sulking, stomping his feet every now and then, like a little kid trying to gain the attention of their mother.

Cute. Really, really cute.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco snapped and stopped on his tracks when he heard the snickers I'd accidentally let out, a pout now on his face.

"You," I said airily, smiling at him, "You're really adorable you know that."

"I'm not adorable!" Draco denied indignantly, his pout getting more prominent. I was about to comment how cute his response was when my face dropped.

"I think I'm getting jealous of you," I muttered sourly. It's just not fair, how can a guy be so much cuter than me, a _girl_!

Draco began to chuckle, giving a peak on my nose, surprising me.

"Now you're the adorable one," He laughed, resting his chin on my head, tucking me close to him. "The Quidditch pitch is at the other direction Lexi, you'd been walking the wrong way all along." He mumbled against my hair, calming down considerably from his earlier encounter with Weasley.

"And you fail to tell me that until now?" I chuckled, my voice muffled as I buried my face against his chest, enjoying the warmth. "No matter, I wasn't heading for the pitch in the first place."

"Then where were you heading?" Draco asked, pulling back to look at me, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Anywhere,"

"Anywhere? Right, and that's specific_._" Draco drawled, a deadpanned expression on his face as he released me, wrapping an arm around my waist and continued heading in the direction I'd led on.

"We got interrupted earlier, so anywhere is where I want to be as long as it's just the two of us, so Draco, when I'd say 'anywhere', it _is_ specific." I replied smugly.

"Only you," Draco said with a fondness in his voice, shaking his head. With a quick look at our surroundings, Draco directed me towards the edge of the nearby woods, hiding behind a few large trees.

"So is this anywhere good enough for you?"

I took a scan before I snubbed my nose up haughtily, yet a grin threatened to break out on my face.

"I suppose,"

"Mm-hmm," Draco hummed, his face hovered only mere inches away mine. His eyes had flickered over to my lips for a brief second before snapping back up and held my gaze. Leaned in with a smirk, he whispered huskily, his breath tickling my ear, "So where did we left off before that damn weasel interrupt us?"

* * *

><p>"So, did you have fun with Draco?" Narcissa asked, her fingers running through my hair gently, about to style it herself. The Quidditch match was starting soon in an hour and we need to get ready, Narcissa offered to help me. She'd always like to dress me up, doing my hair and makeup personally, treating me like the daughter she never had.<p>

"We had fun," I replied indifferently, not wanting to go into details. Draco and I had returned after spending a few hours snogging, talking, snogging again, talking, and then some more snogging, catching up missed time.

Fun indeed.

"I take that my son is a really good snogger just like his father then?"

I choked on my own saliva as soon as Narcissa finished her sentence, almost suffocating myself if Narcissa hadn't pat on my back and passed me some water to drink.

"Oh dear, was I too direct? You did say you had fun after all."

"T-That was what you meant by fun earlier?" I coughed, pounding on my own chest and trying to force the water down.

"Of course, what else can I mean?" She laughed lightly, sounded like little bells jingling, "Your lips were swollen, even Lucius who's always so oblivious noticed it."

"Crap! My Grandparents-"

"Didn't know anything about it," She cut me off, returning brushing my hair, "I had Lucius distract them before I'd casted a non-verbal spell that reduces the swelling. Haven't you noticed why Draco was blushing so badly all of a sudden, he knew it was me who helped him cover up."

"So that's why..."

"Yes, so Draco's a good kisser, yes?" She asked, sounded a little too eagerly.

"Er, yes, Draco's quite... good," I forced out awkwardly, not at all comfortable talking about such topic with Narcissa. Mother figure or not, she's still the mother of the boy I'd just make out with!

It's embarrassing!

"Ah, young love," Narcissa sighed dreamily, "I remember when Lucius and I just started dating, we can't keep our hands off each other all the time! Even when people were looking-"

My jaw dropped to the ground, utterly horrified at what Narcissa was telling me. I was rendered speechless, and I'd tried to space out, I did! But my mind just seemed to register her words, mentally scarring me with all the things that were now sprouting out of her mouth.

No Narcissa! I do not want to know which part of Lucius is ticklish! Nooooo!

"-fourteen, so I guess your menstrual cycle has already started, right?" Narcissa asked, seemingly not noticing the horror-struck look on my face. "It's normal to have urges at this age, and Draco is a healthy young boy, so-"

Narcissa, she, she was giving me _the talk_! It was already a nightmare when Uncle Sev did it, but Narcissa's version was practically trying to get me swore off of intimacy... for _life!_

Oh Merlin nooooooooo! Not the _details_!

Someone Avada Kedarva me now, PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"Lexi? What happened? You looked so pale! Are you alright? Are you getting sick?" Draco rushed to my side instantly when he'd noticed me, his eyes filled with worries. Narcissa had left a minute ago after she'd finished with me, allowing Draco who was waiting outside to escort me back to the parlor.<p>

"Lex?" He was about to brush my fringe off when I'd flinched a little, even backing a little.

"Erm, I-I would appreciate it if you don't touch me for a while. I-I need a little time to sort some things out." I managed to choke out, still badly traumatized.

"Lexi, what's wrong, you can tell me," Draco asked in a softer tone, stepping closer. He was about to try and brush my fringe off again when my next sentence had him stunned, his hand paused midair.

"Your mother just gave me _the talk._"

"..."

"..."

"... ..."

"... ..."

"Oh,"

And until the day I died, this topic never came up between us again.

_Never_ _Ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

And this, my dear readers, is the start of BOOK 4! This would be the general idea of what the fourth year would be, everyone growing up physically and mentally, having each and their own obstacles to overcome.

Yes, despite the darker theme, it's still going to be filled with humour~ Wanna balance it out yo! I'd already finished the next few chapters so... you know what to do! *Wink*

To _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , ireallyamtellingthetruth, adealerman, Totally Crazy and Hyper, Kitkatcyn, Beba78, Slyther-Claw-proud,Bookworm6193 **_and_** JohnnyDeepisMine **_for the awesome awesome reviews for the last chapter of Unwanted Involvement! It honestly meant A LOT! THANK YOU!

Special Thanks to _**Adealerman**__! She appears! XD_

_PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!_ =D


	2. Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 2

Nothing

* * *

><p>"Kyne! Lucius!"<p>

Oh dear Merlin, _him_.

"Fudge," Grandfather nodded, emotionless while Lucius had one of his smiles on again, the condescending one. Yes, Lucius had all sorts of smile, just like how Uncle Sev had all sorts of scowl.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius said, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic, "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you very much!" Fudge bellowed heartily, his round belly jiggling, "Almeda! Narcissa! Always a pleasure!"

"Likewise," I heard my Grandmother said, not at all meaning it.

"And Young Mr Malfoy! Miss Whyte! The two of you still stuck at the hip eh? I heard from Lucius that the two of you are dating! Congratulations! I knew it'll happen sooner or later, guess there'll be countless little Malfoys and Whytes running around everywhere soon huh?" Fudge commented, laughing at his own joke. Unbeknownst to him, my Grandmother's eye twitched so ever slightly, finding his manners crude and appalling. She never was one for informalities, and this was considered as one of them.

Narcissa on the other hand, was delighted, giggling politely along with Fudge. My Grandfather remained unperturbed while Lucius's eyes had widened marginally, looking almost horrified at the thoughts. He's most likely fearing the hell Draco and my imaginary children would raise, him being never one for kids.

Not that I am too.

"Mr Fudge," Draco and I greeted accordingly. Out of the corners of my eyes, I can see the Trio eying us suspiciously, filled with apprehensiveness.

"Allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk, this is Mr- well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't answer a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind."

And this, my dear friends, was our own Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, the useless one.

"And let's see who else," Fudge continued, "You know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

I was bursting out in hysterical laughter internally, recalling that time when Lucius had an encounter with the said Weasley, even had a muggle fight with the said Weasley in the Flourish and Blotts' bookshop. It had been entertaining.

"Good lord Arthur," Lucius said softly, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Huh, like father like son, who knew they they'll come up with the same insult? Draco who had been beside me actually puffed his chest up, proud of this little fact.

"-here as my guest," Fudge had continued rambled on, not noticing the strong tension nor heard a word Lucius had said. Both Lucius and my Grandparents' lips curled downwards upon seeing Granger, both of them heard _tons _of stories about her.

Granger might not know this but she's a huge topic within us Pureblood society, her perfect score every year constantly disgrace us Pureblood children. Accompanying with her stuck up know-it-all attitude, can one see why us Slytherins hate her?

With Fudge being present, neither Lucius nor my Grandparents said anything about her inferiority out of political reasons, only settled for staring down at her with great distain. Being the Gryffondor she was, she didn't back down, holding her ground and glared back.

I was impressed.

My Grandfather did not even acknowledged Arthur's existence before walking off, continuing down the line to our seats with my Grandmother by her side. Getting the hint, Lucius nodded sneeringly to Arthur Weasley, trailing after my Grandfather.

Draco shot Harry and the rest a contemptuous look before leading me away, his grip around my waist never once loosen. Thank Merlin Harry and Granger did not mention anything about our acquaintanceship, and with all the dirty looks and glares I had been receiving from the Weasley family, my Grandparents didn't suspect a thing!

I settled down next to Draco, Narcissa beside him. My Grandparents was sitting at the other end, Lucius next to them, talking quietly with them about Merlin knows what, the both of them been doing that more and more recently.

Maybe they're plotting to take over the world?

... ...

... ...

Merlin, it was actually possible! Sob, I'm not even funny anymore.

* * *

><p>"Har har, you are <em>so <em>funny Lexi," Draco bite out sarcastically as he snatched my Omnioculars away, scowling deeply at me who's still howling with laughter. I had been teasing and replaying the scene where Draco attempting to jump off the stadium box, him didn't know to cover his ears when the veelas came out. I had a sneaky suspicion that Lucius had not mention that to Draco deliberately, setting him up. Narcissa had held onto him with a disapproving scowl, trying to stop him from committing suicide.

We had all returned back to the tent after the Quidditch match had ended, the adults returned back to the drawing room and had left us alone. So being the teenagers we were, Draco had snuck me into his room, placing an Imperturbatum charm before we started recalling back all the highlights of the match, discussing its brilliance-ness.

Especially Draco's act.

"I'm not funny, I'm _hilarious!_" I rasped as I hugged my stomach, still trying to catch my breath, "Plus, I didn't get the chance to laugh earlier Draco, I need to get it out now or I'll explode!"

"You're an idiot," Draco scolded lightly when he suddenly grabbed my lips carefully, his brows furrowed further. I had been biting onto my lips earlier in order to stop myself from _disgracing the Whyte's name, _causing it to bleed. "I really hate it when you do that, you got to stop this horrid habit."

Draco stared at it for a few more seconds before he leaned in and kissed it gently, his tongue traced over the marks, putting a new meaning to licking one's wounds. Just as Draco deepened the kiss, there was a knock at the door, the both of us bolted away from each other in a second.

"Draco, it's me,"

It was Narcissa.

I scurried over to my hiding place in the room before Draco answered the door, me completely out of sight.

"Yes mother?" Draco asked, trying to pretend nonchalance. I heard Narcissa coming in, her footsteps getting louder and lou-

"Hi Alexi, how are you?"

Crap.

Being caught, I opened up the wardrobe door and crawled out, meeting Narcissa's bemused smiling face.

"Hi Narcissa, I'm fine thank you." I said with a much dignity as I can, face tainted pink.

"Really? The wardrobe? It's so predictable, I actually expected better from the both of you. Next thing you know, I'll find the both of you making out in the broom c-"

"Mother!"

Right, so my face wasn't tainted pink, but blood _red_. Is there a hole anywhere I can crawl into?

"Anyway, it's not important now," Narcissa dismissed, suddenly solemn, "We need the both of you in the parlor right now, it's an emergency. Do the two of you have your wands?"

The both of us nodded, taking out our wand to show her.

"Good, and wear a shirt Draco, Almeda will have a fit if she sees you half naked." Narcissa said, throwing a shirt in his direction before pushing us out of the door.

"Mother, what happened?" Draco asked, putting on the shirt.

"Your father will be telling you soon, let's just get down."

I'd passed by my room door when I realized I was still in my ankle length, high collar, long flowing sleeves nightdress, something that no one in this century would ever wear. As modest as it was, my Grandmother would definitely find it absolutely inappropriate if I wore it in front of anyone.

She's just _that_ ancient.

"Narcissa, I haven't changed yet, I-"

"It's not important now Alexi, there's no time to waste, Almeda will understand." Narcissa cut me off quickly. As contradicting as she was being, the seriousness in her voice surprised us. When we reached the parlor, my Grandparents and Lucius were waiting there, all stern looking.

"Draco, I want Alexi and you to head to the woods right now and stay there." Lucius started, "No matter what happens, stay close and do not let each other out of sight. Wait until we come and get the two of you, understand?"

"Why? What's goin-"

"Don't ask question and do as you'd been told! How ill-mannered." My Grandmother snapped, sneering.

"Draco, just take Alexi and go," Narcissa whispered, "Come on, go."

Draco jaw was clenched tightly before taking my hand, the both of us headed towards the woods as instructed.

"Draco, I don't have a good feeling about it..." I muttered after our tent was no longer visible. The both of us were walking through the commoner's campsite, passing by quite a few drunks who were still celebrating the victory of Ireland.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," He pulled me closer, his other hand on his wand in precaution. "Mother should have let you change, I don't like how the others are looking at you."

"Yes Draco, because this nightgown from the twelfth century I'm wearing is just soooooo sexy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Your sarcasm is not being appreciated right now Lexi, did you not see the way they stare at you?" He shot back, his arm now wrapped around my shoulder, glaring at anyone who so much looked in our direction.

"They're staring because no one in this age and time still wear clothes like this Draco, they must have thought I'd travelled from the past or something."

"Are you kidding me? Your nightdr-" A loud piercing scream suddenly tore through the campsite, sound of people running and explosion was heard, a fire broke out somewhere faraway where we had come from.

"Merlin, an attack..." I breathe, shocked. Had my Grandparents and Lucius known about this all along, had they _planned_ this?

"Lexi! We have to go! Come on!" Draco yelled, trying to override the loud noises as he grabbed my hands, tugging it urgently. The both of us began to pick up our paces, fleeing.

There were many strong burst of green lights, green light I knew so well, and my breath quickened, heart racing. Were they... aiming to _kill_?

Draco buried my head against his chest once we reached somewhere deep in the woods, trying to drown out the loud laughter, jeering, shouting, and even screaming. The both of us tensed when we felt a new presence near us, our wands at ready in an instant, moving towards the source cautiously.

"-tripped over a tree root," A familiar angry voice grounded out, scuffing sounds of someone getting up can be heard. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, relaxing slightly.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco drawled out, calming down significantly when he realized who was it.

The three shadowed figured turned sharply, all glaring.

"Go bleeping bleep yourself and jump off the bleeping astronomy tower Malfoy!" Weasley snarled. Of course, there's something more to his bleep, something I bet he'll never dare say in front of his parents.

"Language Weasley," Draco said, "Even Lexi's mouth is cleaner than yours."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want to be spotted, would you?" Draco continued, nodded at Granger. At the same moment, there was another explosion from the campsite, a stray spell momentarily lit the trees around us.

"What do you mean?" Harmione asked defiantly, thought her voice shaky.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," Draco said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Oooh, so go answer Granger's question, don't bother about Lexi, nobody cares about her," I said sardornically.

"Hermione's a Witch!" Harry retorted.

"Not in their eyes Potter," Draco scoffed, "If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

I flinched involuntary at the said M-word, the commotion around not helping much.

"Do I even exist?" I asked, but was ignored again.

"You watch your mouth!" Weasley roared, ready to attack when Granger grabbed hold of him, "Come on Ron, ignore him, let's go find the oth-"

"I lost my wand!" Harry's exclamation caught everyone's attention, all of us staring at him wide eyes.

He. Lost. His. Wand?

"You're kidding!" Weasley and Granger said at the same time, raising their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of their lighted wand further on the ground, trying to search for it.

"Maybe it's in the tent?"

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?"

"Can you believe it? He actually lost his wand! What kind of wizard is he?" Draco chuckled, but it died down when he saw the frown on my face. "Lexi, where are you go- what are you- Oh come on Lex!"

I heard Draco groaned in frustration when I'd walked towards the Trio, my own lighted wand in my hands and I joined them searching for Harry's wand. Even if I hate them, losing a wand during such dangerous time can be fatal, and the Trio... well, just Harry himself really, had kind of grown onto me, I wouldn't want him dead.

The fact that he's my baby cousin might have helped a bit too.

"There's nothing here, and it's too dangerous to search for it right now. We should hide first and look for it when everything died down. Don't worry, I know a tracing spell, I'll tell Granger about it later, she can help you get your wand back afterwards."

Harry shared a few looks with Weasley and Granger, all three of them having a silent conversation with their eyes before agreeing.

How... creepy.

"Lexi, are you sure you want be around them? Remember what father had said, he said he'll come and find us. What do you think your Grandparents would do if they found you with _them._" Draco whispered harshly, only loud enough to be audible to me alone. The Trio had chose to walk behind us, following the path Draco and I were leading.

"I know about _that_," I replied, speaking just as softly, "We'll head off just as soon as we bring them to somewhere safe. Harry lost his _wand_ Draco, compared to them, they're in more danger than we'll ever be, they need it."

"Lex-"

"Just let me do this Draco, alright?"

"Fine," Draco spat, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Bloody Potter," He fastened his pace, walking ahead of us, sulking again.

"What's up with Malfoy," Harry asked as he stepped next to me.

"Nothing, he's just being childish," I muttered, "And don't lose your wand again if you ever find it. I'm not going to help you anymore."

"Why are you helping us in the first place anyway?" Weasley asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Sirius asked me to take care of Harry, so I must at least try and make an effort don't I? It'll give me a better excuse then if Harry did die, I want to look good in front of Sirius, he lets me play with Snuffles."

"What beautiful lukewarm sentiment," Harry deadpanned, "I'm touched, what have I done to deserve someone like you?"

"I know, right?" I laughed, but was cut short when I sneezed, the coldness of the night finally got to me.

"Here," Harry took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders, "Whatever antique you're wearing is too thin, you'll catch a cold."

"Don't expect me to thank you Harry, wearing such cheap fabric is below me, but I'm willing to compromise, so _you_ should thank _me_."

"Oh yes Lexi, thanks _so _much for wearing my coat that's keeping you from freezing to death, I'm so _grateful_."

"Of course you do," I smirked, Harry rolling his eyes half heartedly, lips twitching.

"The two of you are nutters, you know that?" Weasley blurted, staring at us in disbelief. Harry and I exchanged a look before the both of us started to chuckle, finding it sort of true.

"Maybe it's the Potter genes." I shrugged, grinning.

"Nutters."

* * *

><p>Draco stomped on his feet angrily, heard every single word between Alexi and Harry, and it pissed him off.<p>

"You should start getting used to it you know. The both of them are each other's link to their late parents, it's inevitable that their relationship will get stronger."

"Who ask for your opinions mudblood!" Draco hissed, startled to see the brown hair girl was right beside him out of the blue. He had not noticed her approached when he was fuming to himself, thinking all sort of ways to murder the Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived himself.

"Are you sure you want to keep calling me that?" Granger asked firmly, even though hurt was evident in her eyes, "Whyte seems to hate that word very much, even more so than us. She even flinched when you said it earlier."

Draco winced inwardly when he heard what Granger had said, berating himself for neglecting Alexi again out of spiting the Trio. He was caught in the moment and he forgot about her... No wonder it took forever for Alexi to confess her relationship with Harry to him.

"Anyway, what I want to tell you is stop being so possessive, Harry deserve her too, he'd been through too much."

Draco snorted, disgusted. Harry Potter, it's _always_ him. No matter what he do, Harry would always get the spotlight _without_ even trying, everyone seeing him as the perfect boy, the _chosen_ one.

What about him?

Alexi's attention was supposed to be solely on _him_,but it turns out that the Boy-Who-Lived had to snatch it away from him too, him being her _cousin._

"Don't make me laugh, he been through much? He makes mine and Alexi's life seemed like a breeze through Hogsmeade, he deserves _nothing_."

"Alright, let's just assume that is the case," Granger said, "What about Whyte? You said she'd been through worse, then doesn't she deserve to have something more?"

"She. Already. Has. _Me_." Draco gritted, his annoyance for the infuriating muggleborn rising.

"Something _more_, Malfoy," Granger emphasised, deadpanned, "Honestly, it's as if you're suffering from first child syndrome."

Draco arched an eyebrow, the term Granger used was foreign to him. The Wizardry World had never spent much on muggle medical research, or anything muggle related, so whatever Granger had said earlier, did nothing but lost on him.

"It means you're jealous."

Right on the Galleons.

Draco growled once more, giving Granger the most vindictive Malfoy glare. This time round, no matter how stubborn and hard-headed she was, the glare had sent her cringing.

Thankfully, they reached the clearing fairly soon, far away from danger. And when Draco thought everything was over, a sudden rustling sound among the bushes had his guards up, his wand shot right up and pointing at the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?" Draco hissed, "Come out now!" The uneven steps behind the tree came to a sudden stop, dead silence ensued. Draco took a few steps back, subtly stood in front of Alexi, shielding her from any potential danger.

Potter, being the stupidly bold one, actually stepped forward and peered around, trying to make out who or what that was beyond.

When he didn't have a wand...

What an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Har-" Alexi was about to stop Harry when without warning, the silent was rented by a voice, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.<p>

"_MORSMORDRE!"_

Something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness all of them had struggled to penetrate; the bright light flew over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the-" Ron gasped, jumping, staring up at the thing that had appeared; a colossal skull that comprised of what looked like emerald stars, a serpent protruding its mouth like a tongue.

"The Dark Mark," Harry heard his cousin uttered out fearfully from beside, his eyes never leaving the odd green manifestation, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke. It rose higher and higher, etched against the black into the sky like a new constellation.

"Lexi, what's th-" The wood all around them abruptly exploded with blaring ear-piercing screams, the fear that was present within the air seemed to increase by tenfold, the commotion gotten worse.

"Run," Was the only word Malfoy and Alexi had muttered out before the both of them started to sprint in the opposite direction, grabbing all of them by the wrist roughly and practically dragged them along, desperately trying to get away.

"W-what, what's the matter?" Harry asked when he ran along, shocked to see the two Slytherin so shaken up, face white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark," Harry turned towards Hermione's direction, seeing her just as pale, "It's You-Know-Who's sign."

"Voldemort's-"

"Don't say his name!" The two Slytherin shouted out fearfully at the same time, both of them looked just as frightened as they sounded. The five of them had barely made across the clearing when a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.

Every wizard had their wand out, each one pointing at all five of them, something that Harry had not failed to miss.

"DUNK!" He yelled without pausing to think, just like Malfoy and Alexi who were already halfway down the ground, pulling all of them along.

"STUPEFY," The twenty voices roared, a blinding series of flashes and all five children felt the hair on their heads rippled as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing.

"PROTEGO!" Harry heard Malfoy and Alexi yelled out from the ground, and raised his head a fraction of an inch out of curiosity. It's a no wonder why the two Slytherin had retaliated, numerous of red lights were flying right towards them. They all started to bounce off, rebounding into the darkness-

"Stop!" A voice shouted, "STOP! That's my son!"

Malfoy and Alexi had stopped casting defensive spells once the red flashes had stopped, the both of them slowly standing back up. Harry followed, seeing Mr Weasley striding toward them, looking scared stiff.

"R-Ron, Harry," He trembled out, "Hermione, are the three of you alright?"

"Oh, sure, what are we? Chopped liver?" Alexi bite out, her eyes rolling.

"Out of the way, Arthur," a cold, curt voice broke out. It was Mr Couch, He and the other Ministry wizards closing in on them, his face taut with rage.

"Which one of you did it?" He snapped, sharp eyes darting between them, "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

Harry did not fail to see how every wizard seemed to glance towards Malfoy and Alexi for a split second. The two had steeled over their emotions, back to their obnoxious, insufferable self.

"We didn't do that!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing up at the skull, "We didn't do anything! What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" Mr Crouch barked, his wand now pointed direction at Ron, his eyes popping. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime! It must be one of you!"

"Barty," whispered a witch, "They're kids Barty, they'd never have been able to, except maybe for the Malfoy and Why-"

"May I know what are you trying to imply?" Malfoy interrupted coldly, eyes flashing, "Do you have any evidence, at all? Wait till my father hears about this!"

The witch recoiled away, not expecting the Malfoy heir himself had heard her accusation. Well, she had not been too quiet after all, even Harry himself had heard her.

"Where did the Dark Mark come from kids?" Mr Weasley asked quickly, nervously.

"O-Over there," Hermione stammered, pointing at the place where they heard the voice, "It wasn't Malfoy or Whyte, there's someone else behind the trees... it shouted words – an incantation –"

At Hermione's words, all wizards began to point their wand at the direction she had pointed, squinting through the dark trees. They all seemed to believe her, all except for Bart Couch.

"We're too late," The earlier witch said, shaking her head, "They must have disapparated by now."

* * *

><p>"They must have disapparated by now." The ordinary-looking witch sighed, the same witch who almost got Draco and me into trouble. She had backed away once Lucius was mentioned, knowing full well what he's capable of to anyone in the Ministry who's rank was beneath him.<p>

"Draco," I whispered discreetly, the rest of the wizards busy with trying to find the culprit, Amos Diggory even went into the woods.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we can get away? If my Grandparents ever see me with-"

"What's going on?" A cold voice drawled out after four loud popping sounds were heard, rendered me speechless.

"Mr and Mrs Whyte! Mr and Mrs Malfoy!" Barty Couch exclaimed, astounded, "What are the four of you doing here?"

"Draco and Alexi got separated from us, and thankfully for Mr Munch over there, he'd send us his patronus telling us they're here." Narcissa explained, "We're here to take them back."

"They're one of the suspects, you can't just-"

"One," My Grandmother cut in, her words slow and deliberate, "Of the suspects?"

"They were found in company with the three others, including Harry Potter himself!"

What the heck?

Note to self, put Barty Couch top on my hit list.

"Is that true Alexi?" My Grandmother drawled, taking long slow steps towards me, "Are you, in the company of _Harry Potter_?"

"N-No Grandmother," I stuttered, my voice barely a whisper. "I, Draco and I, we, we were hiding in the woods when t-they, just app-" My head bowed, covered in cold sweat.

I knew I was in trouble.

Narcissa had already steered Draco away no matter how unwillingly he seemed, her knowing it's better if he wasn't gotten involved with my Grandmother's interrogation.

"SPEAK PROPERLY! I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!" A loud slapping sound echoed through the woods, my face swung to the right. Loud gasps can be heard from all around, humiliation added to the pain I'd suffered, but nothing was worst than what was coming next...

"LEXI!"

I gasped, utterly horrified by what Harry had yelled out, his voice filled with concern. Concern that's getting me _killed._

"Lex-i?" My Grandmother questioned, her eyes flickered over to the aforementioned boy before returning his attention back to me, "How... informal. Alexi dear, you never told me... you are _friends _with the famous _Harry Potter_ himself. And who's coat is... this?" She now openly surveyed the Trio, eyes narrowed when she noticed Harry was the only one without one.

"How... interesting."

"G-Grandmother! I-It's not what you t-thi-!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME CHILD!" She screamed, about to give me another slap when my Grandfather intervened, grabbing onto her wrist that's halfway making its target.

Harry had almost made his way towards me too, and for once, thank Merlin for Granger who'd held him back, not making it worse than it already was.

"Not here Almeda, we're in public." My Grandfather said emotionlessly, both him and Lucius not even fazed by the whole thing. "Mr Couch, I think Amos had found the culprit." He continued, nodding at an unconscious house elf on the ground I haven't noticed Amos Diggory had brought over, "So are we free to leave now that they're proved innocent? We seem to have something... important to take care of."

My Grandfather's gaze turned to me, a look that had me trembling in fear.

"But- Er, S-Sure," Crouch complied, shrinking under his death glare as well. He'd held great power within the ministry; being one of the high ranked unspeakables.

"Alexi, take your Grandmother's arm, we're apparating back home."

"Y-Yes sir," I dare not to look over at the Trio's direction when I walked towards my Grandmother, but can't help and meet Draco's eyes for one last look before I disapparated away, and what I'd seen burned into my mind. He looked just as helpless as I am, clearly struggling within Narcissa's grasp on both of his shoulder, her nails dug into his skin. Narcissa's face had contoured into a face of hurt, watching me sorrowfully and apologetically.

There's nothing they can do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

As promised (Well, I didn't promise, but it was implied) a quicker update once I'm sort of satisfied with the amount of reviews I got. You guys spoiled me, and now I will silently wait till it exceeds 10++ or so review and until I'm happy with it before I update (Evil? I know D)

I know there's a few readers had been curious of how Harry and the rest will react if they witness Alexi's Grandmother gives her the usual punishment, but the cruciatus curse is an unforgivable, thus Alexi's grandmother can't use in public or will be send to Azkaban.

All who's familiar with the book will realize how much I'd change regarding story progress, but I want to inform again, this is an A.U fic. Despite changing little details, the general idea will remain somehow the same.

To _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx , SweetieCherrie**__(Hellow new reviewer!)__**, ireallyamtellingthetruth, EthanPrime21, adealerman**__ (Welcome back!)__**, Beta Minosa **__(Thanks for appearing!)__**, JohnnyDeepisMine **__(Updated!)__**, Beba78, Slyther-Claw-proud, WatchThisShit**__(Hi hi! Long time no see! XD)__**, **_and_** Bookworm6193 **_for the awesome awesome reviews! I'm glad all of you enjoyed it!

_PLEASE REVIEW~! IT'S VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!_


	3. Cream Puff Poof

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 3

Cream Puff Poof

* * *

><p>Harry went to his usual compartment for the past three years with Ron and Hermione after a confusing conversation with the elder Weasleys, the whole lot of them talking in riddles. It had been a little over a week since the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry was still worried about Alexi, their last encounter leave very little for him not to. So much that she had been the frequent topic of their conversation lately.<p>

Her Grandmother had truly scared him, scared all of them. They'd all seen her as Alexi's greatest fear when they're required to face a boggart in their third year, but didn't think much of it until now. She was undeniably harsh, almost as unreasonable as Snape was to him, but much more cruel.

And her Grandfather? They didn't even want to imagine what he'll be like.

Harry's trip had been as usual, several of his friends; Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville had joined them, sharing the huge stack of Cauldron Cakes he had bought earlier. Hermione was reading one of the textbooks again in the corner as usual, saying that she's tired of all the Quidditch talk they'd always engrossed themselves with.

It was true though, their topic never stray far from the incredible match between the Bulgarian and Irish team, all of them recalling their best moves. Ron was even showing off the Krum figurine to Neville proudly, the poor boy that'd missed the match.

"We saw him right up close we did," Ron bragged, "We were at the Top Box-"

"For the first and last time in your pathetic life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared the doorway, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him, both of them seemed to have grown at least a foot and gained fifty pounds at that.

"Don't remember asking you to join us Malfoy," Harry said coolly, "And where's Alexi?"

Malfoy's eyes seemed to flash with burning fury at the mention of said cousin, his sneer deepened. Malfoy had looked worse than before, thinner and paler, even having faint eye bags under his eyes.

"It's none of your business _Potter,_" He hissed maliciously, "And stay the bloody hell away from her! She doesn't want to see _you_."

"What do you mean by that?" Agitated, Harry stood up, surprising the other onlookers.

"Alexi? As in Alexi Whyte?" Seamus asked in that thick Irish accent of his, "Why do you want to see her for? She's a slimy Slytherin!"

"Oh, er," Harry stalled, glancing at Hermione's direction for help.

"Harry is still trying to get back at her for hexing him, it's a petty thing." Hermione interrupted after a sigh, speaking over her book.

"It's not petty!" Dean joined it, "Her hexes can be really painful you know! I was a victim before!"

"Whatever, I still find it petty, not to mention against the _rules_." Hermione huffed, returning to her book.

"_Stay away Potter_, I'm warning you." Malfoy spat before swaggering off as if he own the train, beckoning Crabbe and Goyle to follow suit.

Harry got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door with all his force, so hard that the glass shattered.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded reproachfully, pulling out her wand and muttered '_Reparo',_ sending the glass shards flying back into a single pane and back into the door. "Don't let Malfoy get to you Har-"

"Get to me? As if!" Harry snorted, returning back to his seat, "I'm just... worried," He whispered the last part out, making sure the others didn't heard him.

"I know," Hermione sympathized, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. Harry had always been a very kind person, someone who had a lot of love to give, so she knew just how hard Harry had been taking it not knowing what's going on with his cousin...

The group of Gryffindor made their way back to the magnificent castle, getting off the horseless carriage. All of them were still soaked when they've reached the Great Hall, both from the rain and the water balloon bombs Peeves the Poltergeist had been throwing at them with.

They sat in the middle in the Gryffindor table, Harry wasted no time to scan over the Slytherin table that's on the other end of the room, searching for his cousin. Much to his surprise, not only was Alexi nowhere to be found, Malfoy himself too was absent.

"If you're looking for Malfoy, Snape had just called him away when he got off the carriage, Whyte was never with him." Hermione said.

"Huh..."

* * *

><p>Draco had his hand wrapped firmly around my waist, holding me up gingerly as I leaned against him. My whole body was weak and all my newly healed wounds were still sore and sensitive. Though I had not seen him since the Quidditch World Cup, I'd yet to speak a word to him, my throat still raw from the screaming and crying in the past week that it hurts to even make a noise.<p>

The past nine days were nothing but torturous, my punishment getting harsher and much more brutal by the year. In fact, this was the worst punishment I had so far. Not just the standard Cruciatus curse, numerous stinging and slashing curses were sent on my way, having me constantly in the state of severe blood loss.

Potions after potions would be roughly shoved down my throat afterwards, barely healed me before the whole routine started again. They had never stop lecturing and threatening me during, but I do not remember most of the details after the fifth or sixth round, for my thoughts were no longer colorant.

All I'd register was the pain.

It was only until yesterday Uncle Sev was able to retrieve me for the first day of school, my Grandparents finally done with me, begrudgingly. Uncle Sev had brought me to my room in his quarters at Hogwarts, taking care of my injuries. He had Dippy cleaned me up before fixing all my broken bones and healed my injuries, feeding me _more_ potions.

After a dose of dreamless sleep potion, I had been unconscious ever since, right until he had Draco come and get me for the welcoming feast. Apparently, I had slept for a whole day straight.

Draco's voice had croaked a little when he saw me, looking the saddest he had been. He held onto me for a moment before his grim expression was replaced by one of determination, him helping me to get to the Great Hall.

All eyes were on us when we'd enter, many Slytherins overheard the little incident from their parents; many whom work in the Ministry of Magic. Still, we had to keep up a strong facade, acting as if it had not affected me at all.

Even if I can't bloody talk.

"Alexi, Malfoy," Theo was the first to greet us even before we made it to our seat.

"Nott," Draco greeted curtly, his whole body suddenly tensed, holding me closer. I merely nodded in acknowledgement, not even bothered with a polite smile.

"I hope you're getting better, Almeda said you were unwell."

I snorted, as if he didn't know what truly took place.

"I see you got your fight back?" Theo asked, bemused.

I never once lost it you arsewipe.

I raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, smirking slightly. Did he think I'm going to show any sign of weakness and let him exploit it? I may be physically damaged right now Theo old friend, but I'm not mentally damaged.

You can't damage what's already damaged.

"That's good to know, well, I'll see you around. Alexi, Malfoy." He bided, flipping over his book and buried his nose into it again before leaving.

"Merlin, do I hate him," Draco mumbled as he resumed guiding me over to our seats. Much to my amusement, Draco sprouted out a few choice words accompanying his earlier statement, words that'll have Narcissa wash his mouth with soap… and acid.

"You're late Lexi, not doing the nasty with Draco before the sorting are you?" Blaise joked as usual once we sat down, yet there was a soft glint in his eyes that said he knew otherwise. He was only trying to lighten up the mood.

Not to disappoint him, I flipped him off, laughing weakly. Well, rasping weakly was more like it.

"Here, have some pumpkin juice," Draco said as he brought my goblet of magically filled pumpkin juice to my lips instantly, noting my dry throat. I rolled my eyes, but drank some anyway, knowing he'll never remove it if I don't.

Not that I'm complaining, I'd missed me pumpkin juice!

"Urgh, you're a pig Zabini," Pansy scoffed. Instead of sitting right opposite me as always, she now sat on my left, Goyle taking her usual seat. "Lexi, I got you your favourite candies from the trolley lady, here." She was about to pass me a bag when she paused.

"You know what, I think Draco should take this for you. If not, you'll eat it all at one go."

I mocked gaped, placing a hand over my heart, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Cut off it Lexi, we both know that's what you'll do," Pansy scoffed, passing the bag over to Draco. I then turned back to the said boy, staring up at him and gave him the puppy eye, my lips tugged down so ever deepl-

A groan escaped from his mouth.

"Just one alright, just one sugar quill before the feast or you'll spoil your appetite." Draco gave in, sticking the said quill in my mouth. I grinned, savouring the candy blissfully, not before shooting Pansy a triumphant smirk.

She flipped me off.

It wasn't long before the Gryffindor head lead a long line of first years, all of them dripping wet, as if they had swum a few rounds in the Black Lake before entering.

"I've seen drowned rats drier than them," Blaise laughed, "It's fresh meat Lexi, your favourite."

I rolled my eyes before started chuckling. It was true though, me pranking and bullied a fair share of them throughout the years, and I doubt if I'll ever stop. They're just so naive, ready to believe and desperate to impress, making it the more fun to play tricks on.

It was mean, but immensely entertaining.

The Sorting Hat started singing another new song, songs we never once bothered to listen. Yet, it was oddly smoothing, and without knowing, I'd fallen asleep against Draco's shoulder, sugar quill still in my mouth.

* * *

><p>"She looked exhausted," Harry frowned, still staring at the Slytherin table. Malfoy had been shooting him dirty looks, even tried to have Crabbe and Goyle block his view of her, but Harry caught a glimpse nonetheless. "And she's as white as a sheet! What do you think her Grandparents had been doing to her?"<p>

If Harry had thought Draco had looked bad, Alexi was ten times worse. She seemed frail, her whole form had shrunk, eyes empty. Even a guy like him noticed that she was wearing makeup, trying to add colours to her exceptionally pasty face to pass off as healthy when she's anything _but_.

"Whatever they'd done, I don't think it'll be anything pleasant. I'd read books about purebloods, and..."

"And what?" Harry snapped his head towards Hermione, alert. "What did the books say?"

"You know what, never mind. All the books I'd read said it was an old practice and wizards don't use it anymore. We shouldn't make false accusation and ask her personally instead. Furthermore, it'll give you a reason to talk to her, won't it?"

"If I get the chance..." He muttered resentfully, remembering what Malfoy had said. It'll be hard approaching Alexi with Malfoy never once left her side, almost as if he was the only thing that kept her standing.

He frowned again.

* * *

><p>"Lexi, Lex, wake up," A familiar voice coaxed, pressing something against my mouth, "Come on Lexi, drink this potion and you can go back to sleep."<p>

I groaned, trying to push the foul smelling potion away when I realized my limps were too heavy to obey my commands, the vile smell continued to assault my senses.

"Scrunching up your face isn't going to help make the smell go away Lex, so drink up," The voice that unquestionably belonged to Draco urged some more, even resorted to pinch shut my nose.

Lacking of oxygen, I'd open my mouth instinctively, him using this chance and started to feed me the potion. He poured the content slowly, careful not to spill any and made sure I'd finish every drop.

Every single foul drop.

I hate you so much right now Draco Malfoy!

"You only look funny glaring while looking so sleepy Lexi, not intimidating," He laughed, settling me down back to the bed.

Wait, bed?

"You fall asleep during the sorting, so I brought you back to my room in the boy's dormitory." Draco explained, knowing what I'm thinking just by the look on my face, "I'd ask Severus to be the one taking care of you, so he gave me all the required potions for you to drink. I'm to make sure you take all of them regularly."

I tried to push myself up, and Draco, who noticed this, went forward and helped me, placing a few pillows behind and allowed me to rest comfortably against the headboard. He sat next to me, his hand over my shoulders and started playing with my hand idly. It had grown longer throughout the summer, reaching the small of my back.

"We got a new DADA teacher, and you'll never guess who he is," Draco started, telling me everything that had happened when I'd drift off to dreamland. He told me about Mad-eye Moody, the upcoming reinstated Triwizard Tournament, the soon arrival of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, even telling me how the Weasley twins had reacted to the rules of 'only of aged wizards'.

I listened quietly, occasionally giving a nod, a shrug or a shake of my head in response. Draco never once mention about what happened to the house-elf that casted the Dark Mark or Harry, and even though I'm dying to know, I knew Draco would never tell me. He's still trying to forget that day, not wanting either of us to relive what had happened afterwards.

I passed out again very soon during Draco's talking, only to wake up on the next day the same way as last night; having a foul smelling potion right under my nose.

"I truly truly hate you." I gasped, gulping down the blood replenishing potion in one large breath, Draco chuckling at my expense.

"Hey! You talked!" Blaise's voice rang out, too cheerful for his own good. "You even have that sexy raspy voice going on! Say something again!"

"Shut him up, he's loud," I moaned, feeling a headache coming up with his loud voice. Who knew the recovering process would be exactly like having a hangover, every single sound amplified.

"Headache?" Draco asked, noticing my discomfort.

I made a noise in my throat, not even able to nod. Next thing I know, I was given another potion, one that I gratefully took.

"Blaise, you go ahead, we'll join you later."

"Sure, I'll see you two later." Blaise said, his tone softened considerably, "Get well soon you little minx." I felt him ruffling my hair lightly before he left. My eyes were still closed when Draco started to thread my temples gently, the pain slowly fading away.

"Better?" Draco asked, and I answered him with a contented hum, enjoying. "Do you want some breakfast?"

As if on cue, my stomach growled, signalling its need for food. I had miss yesterday dinner, even a few other meals before that, it's only natural I'm _hungry_.

"Where's my sugar quill from last night? I don't remember finishing it." I mumbled to myself, my voice surprised me. Blaise was right, my voice was raspy and not overly so, sounding rather alluring. I wonder how it'll sound like if I start singing 'Do the hippogriff'.

Can you do the Hippogriff? Na na na na na n-

"I asked if you want breakfast and you asked for your leftover sweets?" Draco repeated in exasperation before flicking my forehead lightly, interrupting the concert I'd held in my head, "That's not _breakfast_."

"Hey! No hurting the unwell!" I protested, flicking him back. Instead of arguing back like he normally would, he only smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for," I asked, slightly embarrassed, my hand flew to touch the spot he kissed. Draco only smiled knowingly, giving another light peak on my lips, gently taking my hand away and rested his forehead against mine.

"For getting better."

* * *

><p>"Just how can you land yourself into the Hospital Wing on the first day of school?" Cedric asked, amused. His class had ended early, so he decided to make full use this time, to bother me. Draco had brought me to the Hospital Wing after having the breakfast Dippy served us, saying I needed more rest.<p>

Poppy had sent me straight to my personal bed after taking one look at me, forbidding me to leave until I get better, even began to shove more potions down my throat.

"Go away," I moaned, "I'm here to get some sleep, and you're stopping me from it."

"Not until you tell me what happened," Cedric stubbornly responded.

Whatever happened to Mr Nice Guy Cedric? I'm starting to miss him.

"My dad told me how your Grandmother treated you, and I want to know if anything else happen afterwards? You can tell me, I can help."

Okay, I take back my words.

"There's nothing you can do to help but to shut it, sod off, and let me sleep. I'm _tired._"

"You know, I'm thinking about participating in the Triwizard tournament, it'll be nice to bring honour and glory to the Diggory name. My dad would be really proud." Cedric mused, still peeling an apple with a small peeling knife, talking as if I'd said nothing before.

"Cedric,"

"Mm?"

"Do I sound sexy?" My voice was still as raspy as before, voice that gotten Blaise so intrigued.

"Little girls can't be sexy, you sound more like a dying kneazle if you ask me." He replied flippantly, not even looking up.

"Right, and for your sake, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the first part," I gritted out, resisting the urge to hex him. "_Anyway_, if you can answer my question, this means you _can_ hear me before, can't you? So which part of sod off do you not understand?"

"I heard you before," Cedric mumbled, "I just choose to ignore it."

"How wonderful," I said bitterly, "Everyone seems to be doing that lately. Is it becoming a trend? Ignoring Alexi?"

"I don't think so, but I can try starting it if you want. I bet it'll last real long."

"Not if I hexed them all." I scoffed, "Why? Why oh why must Poppy like you more than me? You don't even have your own drawer!" I practically whined, burying my head in my pillow. I'd tried to sic Poppy on Cedric, but Hufflepuff boy here, actually managed to charm her to let him stay!

Goody two shoes.

If only Poppy knew what he's truly like.

"Because unlike you, I'm a good student that doesn't skive classes all the time."

"I don't skive classes _all _the time!" I defended weakly as I turned to face him, head still on the pillow, a grimace on my face, "Only _some_ time."

He snorted.

"I'm _really_ feeling under the weather this time."

"I know, which is why I didn't drag you back to class this morning like what a good brother should do."

"Having a brother sucks," I grumbled, him being just as annoying as Harry, "And honestly Ced, why are you peeling the apple the muggle way? Magic is so much more convenient."

Cedric's head shot up abruptly, staring at me with wide eyes, a face of shock.

"What? What's so surprising about me preferring magic over the muggle way? I'm a Slytherin after all if you don't remember." I sat up, his previous action startled me.

"N-No, I remember _that_," He said, still appearing bewildered, "It's just, you called me Ced."

"Am I not allowed to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. If he can pull all the protective brother crap, I have the rights to be the annoying sister!

"No! It's just that it had been a long time since someone called me that, it's... nice." His eyes glazed over, as if he was reminiscing about something pleasant. I had came to recognize that faraway look Cedric had around me ever since I'd known him better, he was thinking about his late sister.

Guess I had wrongly given him the name Creepy Cedric years ago.

The one thing I absolutely know for sure about Cedric, was that he missed his sister, _a lot_. And apparently, without knowing, my existence in Hogwarts had help him grief and move on about her death.

Weird? Trust me, I know.

Well, whatever rocked his boat I supposed? Heck, he can even go bloody capsize the boat all he wants, as long as I'll be benefiting from it.

"Done!" Cedric exclaimed happily, passing me the plate filled with the badly cut apple he had bruised himself with for the past ten minutes. I looked at it sceptically, but my stomach won over my scepticism.

"Took you long enough," Taking a slice, I began to munch on it, the odd shape not affecting its taste. "Dippy would have cut up a five foot tall fruit platter using the same amount time."

"Not everything have to be done magically or by house elves, it's more thoughtful and sincere doing it the muggle way, even if it'll take a longer time," Cedric commented, taking a slice for himself, "It'll make you appreciate everything more."

I kept my silence, pondering over Cedric's words. What he said reminded me strongly of what Uncle Sev had told Draco and me; about the muggle ways. Yes, it was inefficient and time-consuming, but there's just something magical about it. He said it'll help us learn to notice all the little things we normally overlook, teaching us to admire its beauty, its marvel, with us gaining something that magic can never provide.

I may love the muggle's creation, but as for the muggle's ways...

I'd never once fully understand it.

"Perhaps," I shrugged, "But right now, I think I prefer the five foot fruit platter though, I'm still hungry."

Despite the ten minutes that Cedric had took to peel and cut the apple, it had took us less than three minutes to polish away everything, only a step away from licking the plate.

"It _is_ getting late, but dinner have not start yet, do you want to go to the kitc-"

"Ahem,"

The both of us turned instantly turned our head towards the sound, finding Blaise approaching us, an eyebrow raised.

"Cecil Digby, is it?" Blaise started, his tone strangely hostile.

Odd...

"Actually, it's Cedric Diggory." Cedric corrected, staring at him quizzically.

"No one cares," He sneered, "Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you'll leave and let me talk to my best mate's _girlfriend _in private."

Oh, so that's what it was all about.

Must. Resist. The. Urge. To. Roll. My. Eyes.

...

...

Mission failed.

"Sure," Cedric replied, lips twitching in amusement, "I'll see you soon Lexi, get better."

Blaise glared at Cedric all the way out, grumpily took the seat Cedric himself had occupied before.

"I thought whatever that had been going on with that cream puff poof was over?" He questioned, frowning.

"Cream puff poof?" My face scrunched up, nose wrinkling, "How... creative."

"Oy! Don't insult my insult, just answer my question," He demanded, huffing as he crossed his arms. "Is it over?"

"I wish," I muttered, "How do you even know about it, Draco told you?"

"Draco knew?"

"Yeah, he has this _no secret rule_ now that we're dating," I said mockingly, imitating Draco's scowling face before I scoffed, "I had to tell him."

"And he approves of it?"

"I _am_ talking to Ced weren't I?"

"Ced? And you're calling him Ced now? Merlin! When did this even happened? How can Draco even allow this? I can't believe it!"

"Jeez Blaise, overreacting much? It's not like I'm cheating on Draco with him!" I snapped.

"How can you- wait," Blaise did a double-take, gapping, "Y-You're not?"

"Of course no- wait, was that why you had been ranting off about for the last five minute? You thought I was cheating on Draco? Merlin Blaise! I don't do cheating!"

"What about Qui-"

"In relationship," I deadpanned.

"Then before, for the Ravenclaw match, you said it was because of him- "

"Return of a favour," I replied with skipping a beat, daring him to accuse me some more. Blaise seemed confused for a while, seemingly wanted to ask for details but decided not to go against it.

"But you also said you were _associating_ with him,"

"Can't I have _friends_?"

"You? Have friends?" Blaise repeated, as if the idea itself was impossible. "Are you sure?"

"No Blaise, I'm just making use of him for my evil plan to take over Hogwarts." I stated plainly.

"No need to be sarcastic, I'm just asking." Blaise leaned back against his chair before started chuckling, shaking his head in mirth. "Take over Hogwarts, right."

I blinked, but forced to chuckle along, not wanting to explain how much truth there were in my earlier statement.

"Yeah, I'm er, being _sarcastic_..."

"So, a no secret rule? For two Slytherins, that seemed rather... unfeasible." Blaise continued, and I can see how cynical he was about it. Who can blame him, who had ever heard of a _honest_ Slytherin?

We practically live and breathe for lying.

"Why are you here anyway? Where's Draco?" I changed the subject, looking towards the door, expecting Draco to walk in anytime soon. He had been visiting me whenever he had the chance in between classes, so now that classes were over, he should have been here quite some time ago... ...

"Oh right, I was here about him. You see, he kind of had a run in with Potter earlier and... It didn't end quite well."

"Define didn't end quite well."

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

A slow chapter, but a quick update since I'm happyyy! I see a _lot _of new names! Wooo! Thanks for appearing! If many know, the next chapter would be about ferrets and first DADA class! Excited?

I'm not going to say I want how many reviews before I update or all that stuff, just when I'm happy and feel like it XD

Thanks to _**xtooxcoolxmazzx, **_she helped point out the mistake I'd made in the last series (I spelled the Patronus spell wrong when casted – Expecto Patronu**m**)! Thank you for informing me! I'm embarrassed for such a mistake x.x

Another mistake correction, it was **Terrence Higgs **who was the ex-seeker of Slytherin, not Adrian Prucey. So... Let's just cast the memory modification charm and pretend it had been Terrence Higgs all along, k?

To _**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **(There's be more of how Trio is going to treat Lexi in the truth will only be revealed in the next! Please look forward to it!) **, Bookworm6193**__ (Sorry but I only briefly dapped through the torture, wouldn't want it to be too emo or angst x.x)__**, adealerman**__(Haha, it's because Harry is still a naive little boy. Slytherin pride!)__** , ireallyamtellingthetruth **(I'm sorry, it's not better T.T Just a mellow chapter)**, JohnnyDeppisMine**__(Updated!)__**, Hpaddict **__(Updated!)__**, xtooxcoolxmazzx **(Thank so much for telling me!)_ _**, lildrummergurl98 **(Hahaa, they will in few more books later XD)**, Ellie, WatchThisShit**__(XD)_and **Lazy-est **for the awesome awesome reviews! Thanks for appearing! Even if it's just telling me to update, knowing someone is appreciating it makes me happy! So thank you thank you and keep continue to do so! XD

_Please Reviewwww! It's very much encouraged and appreciated!_


	4. The Unforgivables

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 4

The Unforgivables

* * *

><p>"Draco?"<p>

"Lexi!" Draco bolted up from his bed, him staring into space earlier, "What are you doing here, why aren't you resting at the Hospital Wing?"

He'd hurried to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist and helped me settle down on his bed. Though my strength was returning, I was still rather weak. In fact, I had staggered all my way back to the common room, Blaise by my side helping me.

"How are you feeling, better?" He asked, though slightly distracted, his eyes were a little red and watery. Harry and him had one of their infamous fight again, and Moody transfigured him into a ferret when Draco had tried to hex Harry from behind, humiliating him in public.

"Hm-hmm," I nodded, my hand reached his cheek, wiping away the thin trail of tears that was still on his face. "What about you? Blaise told me what happened, how are you feeling?"

He stiffened up instantly, taking my hand and pulled it away. He turned his head to the side and shield away his eyes, his voice hardened, "How else can I feel? Half the school saw me being turned into a bloody _ferret_!"

"What did Harry do to make you want to attack him? From the back, no less?" I asked, remaining calm, giving him an encouraging squeeze on the hand.

"He insulted my mother,"

"He insulted Narcissa?" I spat in incredulity, disgruntled.

No wonder Draco had wanted to attack him. Draco loved Narcissa very much, more so than his respect for Lucius. As surprising as it was, Draco was a hundred percent family man.

"And all because of that sodding _Potter_ and that freak Moody, I can't even leave this room without people pointing and laughing at me!"

"That wouldn't be the case for long," I smirked, straddling him and started to undo his tie, ruffling up his hair into a messy heap.

"Lexi, what are you doing?" He asked curiously when I'd pulled back, appreciating my handiwork.

Yep, he looked dishevelled enough.

"As of right now, you got a girlfriend that has a secret fetish for ferrets, and it's not going to be a secret anymore after they've seen you." _And after Blaise opening that big mouth of his._

I grinned, watching the stunned expression on his face as he tried to process my words.

"You don't have to do this Lexi," He said finally, his hands encircled around my waist and pulled me into a hug, "It's already enough to have one of us humiliated, no need to be join me."

"Psh, since when do we take this kind of shit separately? It's a package deal remember?"

Draco began to chuckled, tilting my head up and gave me a deep searing kiss, one of his hand holding onto the back of my head. I responded just as eagerly, snaking my hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

We broke off after a few minutes for air, Draco smiling down at me, "You have such a potty mouth Lexi,"

"You hate it?" I breathe, still dazed from the euphoric kiss we just had, not to mention extremely distracted by his hand that was drawing lazy circles at the back of my neck.

He smirked before his lips covered mine once more, our body pressed up further against each other. I heard him mumbling something softly against my lips, something that had me returned his smirk.

"I love it,"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sirius,<em>

_Stop badgering me to talk to Harry. I know he's worried, just as you are, but there have been more spies for my Grandparents in Hogwarts this year, I can't risk it. Not yet, at least._

_Yes, I'm alive, and now safe, Uncle Sev and Draco been taking great care of me. It's not anything I haven't experienced before, so Harry and you can stop worrying now. _

_To keep you updated what I've been up to in Hogwarts, there's something going on in the Slytherin house that's plotting against Draco and me, and we're trying to sort it out. I wanted to say I have it all under control, but truthfully speaking, I'm worried. _

_This wasn't like any other time when someone attempted to challenge our position, for this person is dangerous beyond belief. He has already earned my Grandmothers favour and can easily manipulate anyone to his will. I don't know what exactly he's trying to achieve is, and I can never predict what's his next move._

_Anyway, the Ministry is going to hold a Triwizard Tournament in Hogwarts this year, Mad-Eye Moody is our new Defence Against Dark Arts professor yada yada yada, nothing interesting really, unless you count for the little encounter Draco had with Harry yesterday. I'll leave Harry to tell you about it, after all, I'm sure it's something he would want to tell you first hand._

_Enough said on my side, how about yours? Is the portrait of Walburga still screaming her head off and Kreacher still trying to poison you to death with his horrible cooking? Dippy told me that you'd been trying to drown yourself to death with firewhisky while staring at Buckbeak. _

_As funny as the image would be, let known that I disapprove of it and had ordered Dippy not to get anymore firewhisky for you. I did not risk my bloody life just so you can waste it away with alcohol. We've saved you, so you're our __bitch__. _

_Hence, you're required to listen to me._

_Write soon,_

_Lexi_

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the ferret incident, and Draco was no longer sore about it. In fact, he'd been rather smug ever since I had Blaise spread the ferret fetish rumours out, and I had the pleasure of seeing quite a few guys actually had someone transfigured them into a ferret in front of me! Even Higgs himself.<p>

It's hilarious.

I had been recovering quite well, my voice returned to normal. Although I still suffered from a few after-effects, like trembling hands or legs suddenly giving out, Draco would always be there to catch me, patiently taking care of me.

A distinctive sound of clunking footsteps coming down the corridor snapped me out of my thoughts, realizing it was Mad-Eye Moody himself approaching.

"You can put those away," He growled once he entered, his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes as he made his way over to his desk, "Those books, you won't need them."

I grinned, always loved a practical DADA lesson. Draco on the other hand, was still sulking. He may be over about the incident, he still held a grudge with the Professor himself.

"Alexi Whyte,"

"Here," I answered indifferently when he was calling the row, but one of my brows arched when his magical eyes had fixated longer on me longer than the other, and a bad feeling overcame me. Aurors, even if retired, were cautious around us _future Dark wizard _as they put it, especially if the adults of our family wasn't in Azkaban.

So as I was saying, bad feeeeeeeling.

Moody proceeded on talking about curses, even illegal Dark curses. I swore that this was not my paranoia talking, but his replacement eye did keep sneaking back to Draco and me, as if he was onto us. It was starting to creep me out when all of us realized that the eye of his was actually capable of seeing _every _single thing that was going on in the room, through wood and when his back was turned.

"So, do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" He asked, and several hands rose tentatively into the air.

What do you know, as dumb as Weasley was, he actually know something!

Moody pointed at him, obviously favoured Weasley. He'd told us how Weasley's father had got him out of a tight spot and was grateful for it. To think, there actually was a day where Weasely was a teacher's pet!

How... unnatural.

Was Granger going to fail a test tomorrow?

"Er, my dad told me about one..." Weaslet started, "Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

Or something... What a smart answer. And to think a second ago I was surprised by his 'vast knowledge'.

"Ah, yes," Moody said with morbid appreciation as he took out a jar of spiders from his desk drawer, "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

I couldn't help but snickered a little when I saw Weasley recoiled just by the sight of the hairy little beast, him still deathly afraid of spiders. I still remember the prank I'd pulled on him last year when he had taunted about my boggart fear, him screaming bloody murder the next day. I even heard he cried!

Moody had imperio-ed the one spider he took out, having it doing backflips and cartwheels, even tap dancing. Everyone was laughing, except for a few Slytherins, Draco and me included, only staring at the professor with hardened expression.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled out loudly, startling everyone, "You'd like it, would you? If I did it to you?"

The laughter died instantly, and as Moody continued his intimidation by explaining what it was and how it affected the Ministry during the first war, something stirred inside of me. Suppressed memories began to flood out from the back of my mind against my will, starting to remember the countless times my Grandparents had used the Imperius Curse on me to train my will, forcing me to do cruel things until I fought back.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody's loud yelling snapped me out of my trance. I took a quick glance at Draco, seeing him just as pale as me, he been through similar training, by Lucius. Lucius had Draco done worse things under the curse, which was why he was reacting badly to what Moody had said, even more so than me.

I took his hand, startling him, even jumped a little. But realizing it's only me, he tightened the hold, both of us giving each other a reassuring squeeze.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse? Yes?" He directed at Neville, the timid boy had the whole class surprised by his own daring of volunteering answer.

"T-There's one – the... Cruciatus Curse," Neville said in a small but distinct voice, his answer had my breath hitched, my whole form trembling involuntarily.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked, and after the confirmation, Moody said nothing but took out another spider, his wand pointing at it.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said, "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. _Engorgio!"_

The spider swelled, larger than a tarantula, and Moody raised his wand again, pointing at the spider.

"_Crucio_!"

The spider's leg instantly bent upon its body and began to twitch horrible, rocking from side to side, the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently as a high pitched screeching sound emitted out from the spider, writhing in pain.

My eyes went wide, breath quickened, on the verge of convulsing right on the spot. It was as if I'd lost control of my body, it shivering more fiercely than before. It had been less than a week since I last experienced the curse, yet the pain was still fresh and raw. All of a sudden, my Grandparent's cold expression flashed through my mind. This time, my memories came back stronger, all of them started to replay in my mind against my will.

I don't deny it, I'm scared.

_Bloody terrified._

"STOP IT!" A deafening shrilly voice cut through the air, breaking me out of my own nightmare.

Granger.

For once, I actually appreciated her loudness.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around Hermione after she'd screamed out unexpectedly in the class, seeing her not staring at the spider, but at Neville... and Alexi.<p>

He had not talked to Alexi ever since the Quidditch World Cup, and said girl seemed to be avoiding him too. With Malfoy around her 24/7, Harry hadn't gotten a chance to be near her. Malfoy always had his two dumb cronies blocking his way, not letting him approach before steering Alexi away, out of his reach.

Upon first glance at Neville and Alexi, his eyes widened, seeing both of them as pale as ghost, a horror struck expression on their faces. Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white while Alexi had one balled up into a fist and another holding onto Malfoy's hand in a death grip under the desk.

Alexi seemed much worse than Neville, her whole face contorted into one of fear and pain. Her whole body was tensed, visibly shaking, and it was worrying him. Not just himself, he can see the concern in Malfoy's eyes, the platinum head boy discreetly rubbing her lower back, whispering quietly into her ears, most likely trying to comfort her.

He noted with inquisitiveness how many Slytherins had politely diverted their attention from the couple, all of them acted almost submissive to their both's out of character reactions. Harry frowned when he noticed one smirking in Alexi's direction, seemingly satisfied and... proud?

_That's... Theodore Nott, if I'm not wrong._

"Pain," Moody's voice broke the eerie silent, all attention back on him, "You don't need thumbscrews or knifes to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too. Whyte?"

Harry watched her cousin's head shot up in split second, her hand flew to her wand in alert. She was on guard, more so than ever Harry had seen in during the past years when they got themselves in danger.

"Yes, professor?" She asked shakily, but it was obvious she was trying to keep herself together, her face blank of any emotions that had been on her face a second ago.

"Do you know, the reason why this curse was popular, is that many pureblood family would normally use this curse for disciplinary purposes? To install their children with their own values, to prove how _pure _their blood are."

Harry's eyes widened in alarm, his throat suddenly dry. Hermione had said something similar before, could they be implying that...

"And the point of singling me out and telling me this, Professor?" Harry heard Alexi bit out, her voice cold and detached, yet there's still a hint of defiance within. She was still fighting.

"I'm just wondering," Moody continued, "Since you're raised by the two oldest, and the most traditional, alleged _Death Eaters_..."

Bouts of gasps course throughout the classroom, mostly out of shock and fright. Even the Slytherins seemed taken aback, not expecting Moody to be so straightforward.

"Do you know Professor Moody, such accusation of my Grandparents being alleged Death Eaters is _awfully _grave. I'm sure my they wouldn't be too happy if they hear about it."She replied coolly, regaining her control despite still quivering slightly. "You wouldn't want to be in trouble again, would you? Because I don't think Arthur Weasley can help you the second time, or anyone else for that matter."

"Is that a _threat, _Whyte?" He growled again, more ferociously than ever.

"Simply a warning sir, I wouldn't _dare_ to threaten you." She said, yet it was clear to all that she had meant the opposite.

Moody simply sneered at her, his discontent for the girl blatantly noticeable, his scarred face twisted in anger.

"Anyone knows any others?" Moody roared, his magical eye swivelled even more wildly, scanning around the room.

Harry looked around, seeing Hermione's hand shook slightly, and raised her hand into the air for the third time.

"Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered, what she'd said had several looked uneasily at her, including Ron. Slytherins however, all went deadly quiet, their behaviour today exceptionally different.

"Ah," Moody said, twisting his lopsided mouth and broke into another slight smile, "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the _Killing_ Curse."

Like before, he'd pulled out a spider and casted the said curse, the flash of blinding green light and rushing sound made from his wand sent the creature rolled over onto its back instantaneously, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

While some of the students stifled their cries, and Ron had thrown himself backwards and almost toppled off his seat as the dead spider skidded towards him. Harry sneaked another glance at his cousin, seeing hers and Malfoy's eyes were unusually empty, not at all daunted by the sight, as if they were used to seeing it.

The thought was unsettling.

"Not nice, not pleasant, and there's no counter curse," Moody said calmly, sweeping the dead spider off the desk and onto the floor, "There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody had both his eyes looked into his own, staring at him intently just like earlier when he'd tried to stare down at Alexi. He could feel everyone else looking around at him too, like they'd done before on the aforementioned girl.

For a second, Harry thought that everyone should start having a hobby.

* * *

><p>"Lex, you alright?" Draco asked softly, the both of us hiding in the Room of Requirement right after class. I'm lying against Draco on an armchair, curled up into a ball, trying to shrink myself into nothingness, trying to disappear.<p>

Sodding Moody.

Because of him, even the dumbest person knew what he had implied during his earlier class, which explained why Harry had tried harder than before to try and talk to me. Like last year, Slytherins had called upon themselves to scare anyone that's not in our house away, giving Draco and I the peace we wanted.

"No, I'm not, I broke my two favourite quill. It's so expensive too..." I mumbled distractedly, pressing my face further against his chest. For the last part of Moody's class, he had everyone taking notes on the three unforgiving curses he'd talked about. My hands couldn't stop shaking, thus the two broken quills.

So. Not. Worth. It.

"You can have new favourite quills, I'll buy you new ones when we're in Hogsmeade, any one you want."

This had been our first conversation since we got here, doing nothing but just sat in silent, drawing comfort from each other's presence. Draco was still rubbing my arms up and down soothingly, humming his favourite tune, the same from the music box he gave me.

"Dray,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I buy more than two?"

* * *

><p>"Doing the nasty again?" Blaise chuckled when Draco and I had walked into the Great Hall together for breakfast hand in hand, both of us spent the night in the Room of Requirement.<p>

"You bet we did, jealous, are you?" I smirked smugly, Draco by my side started to snicker. Truthfully speaking, we'd done nothing, only having irrelevant conversation every now and then, just trying to forget.

For the first time ever, I think I'd shut Blaise up by his own game, and it was oddly satisfying to do so. His jaw was slack, staring at the both of us in disbelief, stuttering.

"M-M-Mate, d-did you really-? T-The two of you-?"

"You'll never know~," I sang, plopping down on my seat. Draco chuckled some more as he started to pile up food on my plate, just like every other morning. I looked around the Great Hall, pointedly ignoring Harry as I search for Pansy. And as expected, she was at the Hufflepuff table again, surrounded by boys.

"-Greengrass sisters."

My concentration went straight back to Blaise upon the offending name, eyes narrowed.

"What is it with the Greengrass sisters again?" I asked, unable to keep the hostility out.

"Relax Lexi, I'm just telling Draco how summer did good to the them, have you seen their legs?"

"No Blaise, I have not seen their _legs,_" I hissed, my glowering eyes back to Draco, "Have_ you_ seen their legs?"

"No and I don't intent to," Draco said quickly before glaring at Blaise, a loud knocking sound came from underneath the table and Blaise's face scrunched up in pain, wincing.

Got kicked in the shin again huh?

Some wizards never learn.

"May I have a word, Alexi?" Uncle Sev's voice drawled out slowly from behind, startling the all of us, especially me. My cupcake had actually slipped out from my hand when I'd turned around so abruptly, it landing onto Uncle Sev's robe with a splat. The particular cupcake was stuck onto the robe for three solid seconds before it began to slide down, leaving a green icing trail.

Uh-oh...

"Er, can I say no?"

Uncle Sev's glare intensified, and I thought I would combust into flames on the spot.

"Okay, so that's a no." I said more to myself than anyone, getting out of my seat reluctantly.

"Ob..viously," He dragged his word, "_Scourgify,"_

With a flick of his wand, the new additional colour on his robes disappeared in an instant. He made a motion for me to follow him before he spun on his heels with a swish suavely, his hair flipping, robes billowing.

Hmm, need more dramatic exit lessons from Uncle Sev...

I gave Draco a grim smile and a quick peck on the cheek before I went after Uncle Sev, Blaise actually had the nerves to place a hand over his heart and bowed his head; a way Wizards pay their respects to the dead.

I followed Uncle Sev back to his quarters, and I immediately made my way to my personal armchair in the room. Uncle Sev settled on his opposite mine, eyeing me intently.

No going to work Uncle Sev, I had my Occlumency shield up~

"I heard about your DADA class yesterday." Uncle Sev started after an approving nod, breaking the silence. "I also heard what you'd said to Mad-Eye Moody."

"And?" I asked dispassionately, Uncle Sev studying me with calculating eyes.

"And I think you've done the right thing." He finally said after what seemed like hours, and I nodded. Moody had tried to get me to admit that my Grandparents been using the unforgivables on me so that he can get them a one way trip to Azkaban. But sadly, I'm extremely aware just how easily they can get themselves out of it with the power they wield.

If I did rat them out, what awaits me will not be freedom, but _doom._

So I kept my act, being the arrogant Slytherin I am and sick my Grandparents on him. I may be on Moody's black list now, but I'm not on my Grandparents', and that's what matters.

"How are you?" Uncle Sev asked again, still emotionless, yet his eyes said differently.

"Could be better," I shrugged, "I'll be getting new quills for free though."

Uncle raised an eyebrow before letting out an almost inaudible sigh, knowing I'm not dapping into my emotions anytime soon, just like always.

"Follow me."

He stood up, walking into his study, which I followed. Uncle Sev said nothing, only motioning towards the shallow stone basin in view, odd runes and symbols were carved around the edge.

A pensieve.

It had always come to this, me dumping my unwanted memories away.

A cowardly act?

Definitely.

But it was the only way I know to cope with the pain, even if it didn't erase all of it away completely. It only blurred the memories, but it was enough to significantly lessen the pain and fear I experienced during, making everything easier for me.

After several cloud-like, whitish silver wisps later, I felt better, so much better. Still without any exchange of words, Uncle Sev walked me out, knowing it was time for my History of Magic class. I was about to be out of the door when Uncle Sev placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I stared up at him curiously, seeing his expression unreadable, yet his body language clearly said he's awkward.

Well, since when was he not?

He said nothing but placed a kiss on my forehead, gently pushing me out of the doors afterwards. I was speechless, always ended up too stunned to do or say anything. Uncle was not a sentimental man, so such physical gesture of fatherly love was rare, overwhelming.

It was his way of showing he cares, reminding me that he loves me. Silly Uncle Sev, as if he thought that I didn't know that. But hey! No complains!

I entered the History of Magic classroom with a smile on my face and a bounce in my feet, my mood lifted up drastically. It was noticeable apparently, for some actually shunned away from me, thinking I'm up to something again.

"What did Severus said that put you in such a good mood?" Draco asked with his own smile after I settled next to him, giving him a lingering loving kiss at the corner of his lips. "I have to thank him."

"He said nothing." I shrugged before turning to Pansy, my smile turning infectious for she lit up as well, her lips tugging upwards.

"Yes Lexi? Can I help you with anything?"

I grinned, feeling more like myself than I had been since school started.

It's a good feeling.

"Can I copy your essay?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lexi,<em>

_The old hag is indeed still screaming her head off and Kreacher is indeed still trying to poison me to death. Thanks to you, even though I', being treated like a King every day, there isn't even a drop of alcohol left, not even the secret stash I kept hidden. Your house elf is very cruel, just like her little Mistress she can't stop yapping about. _

_I heard about the incident Harry had with Malfoy junior, even the one after that. Ferret fetish, really? As brilliant as I think it is, I do not approve of it, you spoiled Malfoy junior too much. He should have his lesson learn for insulting and tried to attack Harry from behind, it's a cowardly act._

_No rolling your eyes missy, I know you're doing it right now. And stop giving me the 'We're Slytherin,' excuse, it's not working on me. It's getting old, you should start thinking of a new one._

_Screw that Slytherin git that's been trying to mess with you. If it were me, I'll hex him right on the spot. But of course, you're a Slytherin as well, you all prefer __**mind games**__. Just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes right now even though you can't see it. _

_And you bet your arse I don't approve of this too._

_Still, keep your eyes open and don't let your guards down, not even for a second. Will had similar problems too when he was in Hogwarts, and though I do not know the details, he did said losing a few battles before the war doesn't hurt. _

_I'm flying north soon. Harry had been writing to me about his scar hurting and he needs me there, both of you do. Harry told me what happened in the DADA class the two of you had yesterday and it worries me further._

_You can never tell Harry and me to stop worrying, because we won't. He'd found out the kind of punishments you'd been getting and he's blaming himself for it. Please, at least give him some signs that you're okay, he's worrying his mind out about you. _

_The two of you should never have so much on your plate, and I'll do whatever I can to lessen them. Remember to continue keeping me updated, and stay careful._

_Sirius_

_P.s_

_I'm not your bitch, Snuffles is. He misses you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

A bittersweet chapter in many ways I reckon, and I hope you like it just as much I do. (Even if you don't, I still will, LOL) Another secret revealed! Why Lexi can remain so happy-go-lucky after the hell she'd been through all her life? She numbed herself with Pensieve! Is this some foreshadows for something else? YES! But you need to continue reading to find out what! XD

Just a note, the gesture of wizards paying respect to the dead? I made that up, so it's only so in my story, not in the HP series.

To _**Bookworm6193**__(Muahaha, sometimes they talked in riddles so much that misunderstanding like that will happens, plus Blaise is just X3 LOL)__**, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **__(Yea! Slytherin pride! XD)__**, Dracoalfoyluver **__(I'm flattered!), __**beba78, JuicyLucy9211998 **__(Yes, Alexi is definitely going to nicer to Harry in school and throughout the years. They're family! XD), __**ireallyamtellingthetruth **__(Yes, ferret!Alexi's meaning of taking over world = having dirt on everybody so she can rule over them. LOL), __**Beta Mimosa **__aka Lazy est__**, adealerman**__(And I thank you for it! I appreciate it very much! Muahaha, keep looking forward to year 6 and 7 then, because I already have a rough idea how it's going to play out.)__** , WatchThisShit and xtooxcoolxmazzx **_, THANK YOU! I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the late chapter and reviewed! Also thank those who appeared!

_You guys know what to do for quick update~ REVIEW! XD_


	5. Truth

Thanks to theizmister for beta-ing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

Truth

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since I received my letter from Sirius, and I'd never heard from him ever since. Because of him, I'd developed a habit to keep myself updated with the news, afraid that he'll be caught by the dementors.<p>

Not only that, things between Blaise and Pansy were much more strained than before, the both of them flirting up a storm within Hogwarts. There were no more nightly meetings in the Slytherin common room anymore; the two of them would be off with someone doing Merlin knows what.

How bad was it? Let's just say if Blaise had chosen the name 'flirt' for our little bet last year, he'll earn as many sickles as Pansy who had chose the name 'whore'. All of us already lost 4 galleons and 9 sickles to her in just one short month.

4 galleons and 9 sickles!

That's 77 sickles in total!

I weep for my pouch.

Er, and for people calling her such a vile, vile name of course.

Theo, on the other hand, remained dormant, keeping himself to his books just like before. It may be because he'd already accomplished in having the two Slytherin's relationship spiralling out of control, but Draco and I still kept an eye on him.

So was Myrtle.

"But- but you said it was illegal sir," Granger voice squeaked out.

Oh, and we're having DADA class now.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it felt like," Moody said gruffly, his magical eye swiveling onto Granger and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go!" He pointed one gnarled finger at the door, voice filled with authority.

Moody had not been treating her too kindly ever since she had yelled him out, but no more so than me. He still constantly glared at me begrudgingly, constantly tried to stump me with difficult questions. Not just that, he never even once stopped trying to get me to admit my Grandparents were using the unforgivables on me, desperate to throw them into Azkaban... by getting me into trouble!

He needs to get a life.

One by one, students were being beckoned over to be put upon the Imperius Curse, and we all watched them, one by one doing the most outrageous things under its influence. Some hopped, some sang while some began to perform acts that they can never be capable of doing if it wasn't for the curse.

I wonder if I can ever pout normally if I'm under the curse.

So far, other than Harry who had fought off the Harry halfway (For a first timer, it was surprising good.) Draco and Theo had fought off the curse easily, but both disguised it under the pretence of not being able to, not wanting to draw attention to themselves from the ex-auror.

Draco had not done a convincing job though, for he rolled his eyes before doing a cartwheel, even smirking when finished.

For a Slytherin, he's such a lousy actor.

"Whyte!" Moody growled, "You're next!"

Jeez, grumpy much?

I moved towards into the middle of the classroom where everyone had stood during its turn, the space cleared of desks. I stared at Moody with crossed arms defiantly, watching him pointing his wand at me.

"_Imperio!"_

I can barely feel the faint pleasant floating feeling my Grandfather was so skilled at casting; the strangely relaxing and addicting happiness wasn't even present.

_Start dancing…start dancing..._

"With all due respect sir, I think asking a student to dance for you sounds much more illegal than using the imperius curse. And most importantly, I don't swing that way, you're too demented for my taste." I said dully, pretending to examine my nails. I heard many surprised gasps, some out of astonishment of my resilience, some out of my boldness in defying the professor.

To think, Uncle Sev had been telling me again and again not to agitate Moody further, not wanting to put myself in greater than before. But I'm a Slytherin, I didn't take humiliation well. For what he'd done to me on our first class, I'll never bow down to him, not even if it's just a lie.

_Start. Dancing!_

"Is old age affecting your hearing? Or is it the uglin-argh!"

_START DANCING!_

An overwhelming pain suddenly erupted from within, my knees dropping a little. He had forcefully infused a large amount of magic into my system all of a sudden, catching me off guard. Now I understood why he was such a famous auror that had caught the most Death Eaters during the first war, he's not only skilful but also highly experienced, knowing when to strike at the most optimum time.

Not to mention being such an underhanded sneak. He attacked in the middle my sentence!

"Do not interfere, Malfoy! It's not over!" I hazily heard Moody yelled out, the sound of people pushing people could be heard.

"Don't take rejection too well huh, _Professor_ Moody," I gritted out, still fighting mentally. He had put all out, the force behind his curse on par with my Grandfather. I had never been able against the Imperius curse, and trying to counter it with sheer magic force with Moody's will only do nothing but hurts me.

_DANCE! NOW!_

"NO!" I all but screamed out angrily, feeling something warm started to trickle down my nose, and the copper taste liquid pooled my mouth. There were sounds of loud bursting of glass jar in the background, but I couldn't care less, only focusing on not giving in. Before I know it, the magic weighing me down vanished, and I instantly dropped to the ground from the sudden release.

"Oh, erm, I think I might have overdone it a tad." Moody coughed out awkwardly. "Very good Whyte, you beat the curse like Harry. Anyone will have trouble controlling you too."

"A TAD? You called this a _tad_?" I heard Draco roar before I felt someone hastily picked me up from the ground, the faint green apple scent alerting me that it was Draco. He held me close and I instinctively buried my head against the nape of his neck, trying to stop my head still spinning from the magic rush. "Professor Snape will hear about this!"

"Ah yes, another chat," Moody muttered, distracted as he pulled out a flask and gulped one huge mouthful of it, "Anyway, take Whyte to the Hospital Wing, she'll need it."

"That goes without saying!" Draco spat before I felt him started to walk away and down the stairs. The movement intensified the dizziness.

"Shh, you're going to be alright Lex, just bear with it for a little while," Draco whispered into my ears comfortingly, his pace fastened. Right before I'd let the dark consumed me fully, I heard Draco let out a sigh, mumbling so ever softly.

"You and your bloody stubbornness."

Like he's the one to talk.

* * *

><p>"Lexi, Lexi, please wake up, Lexi!" Someone hissed, someone... that's not Draco.<p>

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! It's only me, Harry! Put down your wand!" The someone whispered again, sounding much more frantic than before.

"H-Harry? What are you doing here?" I slurred, sleepiness still fogged my brain. I had woken up once sometime around dinner, before I went back to sleep again. During which I had gotten myself a massive, and I emphasize, _massive_ lecture from Uncle Sev, Draco and even Poppy herself! All three of them taking turn chewing my ears off.

Apparently I was acting like a reckless, irresponsible, dim witted, selfish little dunderhead.

How insulting!

They called me _little_!

I'd grown _two_ inches, thank you very much!

I was given another bout of potions, including a dreamless sleep one; trying to nurse back the internal injuries I'd suffered from the vigorous clash of magic. It had barely been a week since I'd fully recovered from before, and now I'm injured again.

How wonderful.

"I want to talk to you," He slipped off his invisibility cloak, revealing himself as he took a seat at the end of my bed, staring at me sadly, "You've been avoiding me."

"No shit, what gave you the clue?" I replied sarcastically, trying to rub the drowsiness out of my eyes as I sat up. To be woken up after taking a dreamless sleep potion? Not a smart thing to do.

I'm reeeeeeally sleepy.

"Now, cut to the chase Harry," I said snappishly "I honestly can't keep my eyes open for long. Uncle Sev's potion is really strong."

"How are you?"

I groaned, rather loudly too. He woke me up in the middle of my sleep just to ask this stupid question? He does have a death wish!

"I'll be bloody fine and dandy if someone didn't wake me up!" I snapped, "Seriously, that's what you want to talk about?"

"What Moody said a few weeks ago, when he said your Grandparents using the unforgivables on you for disciplinary purposes...is it true?"

"If my memories didn't serve me wrong Harry, Moody didn't say that at all. He only pointed out that the older generation of the purebloods use the unforgivables for disciplinary purposes, before dragging my Grandparents into it. So do you want to rephrase that question of yours?"

"You know what I'm asking Lexi!" Harry said, running a hand through his mop of already messy hair in frustration. He never combed his hair, did he? "Just tell me Lexi; that day, when you disapperated after the Dark Mark, did they...?"

I remained silent as Harry struggled for words, a deep frown on his face. He was still ruffling his hair, and it was actually getting messier and messier.

I didn't know that's possible.

"So?"

"So what?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you even listening at all?"

"No."

"Argh! LEXI!" Harry threw his hands up before covering his face within it, slouching in defeat. I let out a sigh, poking Harry's side with my wand.

"What do you want me to say Harry? You already know the answers to your questions, so what's the point of asking? It won't change anything."

"So it's true? They tortured you…because of me?" He grimaced when he looked up at me, extreme guilt was written in bold all over his face.

Darn, I just kicked the puppy.

"It's not like they wouldn't find another reason to, you're just unlucky to be it." I shrugged, trying to make it sounded as it was nothing. I was never one to relish such memories, choosing to forget about it and move on.

Because if I don't, I'll break.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore? He'll help you! Even Professor Moody! He can take them to Azka-ouch!" Harry rubbed his sides painfully. I poked him a tiny bit harder than before.

"Stop being so bloody naive Harry," I scoffed, "If it can be solved so easily, didn't you think I'd already done it?"

"Wha-"

"It's just not simple okay? So can you just drop it?"

Harry pursed his lips, his eyes narrowed.

Uh-oh, I do not like that look.

"No."

Great, I should have known.

"Merlin Harry! For the non-existent love of Salazar Slytherin, is there anything I can do to make you drop it? I would really hate to kill you after I'd saved your ruddy arse so bloody many times!" I growled, my eyes drooping, struggling to stay awake. I watched with half lidded eyes as Harry pondered my preposition, a thoughtful expression on his face.

At this moment, I'll even agree to fight a dragon if it meant me getting back to sleep.

"Yes,"

Oh thank Merlin.

"Stop avoiding me."

Bollocks.

* * *

><p>Schoolwork had piled up despite my health, but being the Slytherin we were, there's nothing we can't handle.<p>

... ...

Okay, so I lied. What? Slytherins were human too! We can't all be born geniuses like Granger or Theo!

We actually studied like the Ravenclaws, dedicating long tedious hours to improve academically like the nerds they were. The only difference was rather than flaunting it, we hid this side of us away well from the rest of the school, pretending that knowledge just came to us easily.

Yeah, we're cool like that.

"Pansy, can I borrow your History of Magic notes?"

"Trade it for your DADA notes?"

"Deal."

We do trading too, all of us exchange notes with each other. We all had different subjects we simply excel in and subjects we're absolutely horrible at, so we often trade notes of our specialties that with others' that contained much more useful information for learning.

Not to mention the fact that I never copied any History of Magic notes in class.

Pansy had always been the one to look for if we ever needed help for History of Magic or Charms, Draco for Arithmancy and Potions, Blaise for Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures.

Me? Just DADA, Divination and Potions _theory_.

For Herbology, I often terrorized Neville for notes, though he'd never once refused to offer them to me willingly.

Oh how it killed my mean bad image.

Sadly, out of all of us, no one was ever good with Ancient Runes, all except for Theo. Blaise and Pansy had dropped it this year while Draco and I had no choice but to continue due to our elders. Unlike Draco, I'd never once stop borrowing notes from Theo despite the tricks he'd been pulling recently, me not wanting to raise suspicion from him by any sudden change.

And of course, not wanting to fail.

"Hey Pansy?"

Pansy and I were in our room, studying. Our two other roommates, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis were nowhere to be seen. Bulstrode most likely with Greengrass while Davis was with her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hmm?" She hummed in acknowledgement, her eyes still stuck on her parchment, copying my notes diligently.

"Where's your bracelet?"

Pansy had froze for a second before she continued writing, pretending that split second of shock had not occurred before.

"What bracelet?"

The dumb act? Really?

"Oh, I don't know, the bracelet you never take off? The bracelet your mother gave you, the Parkinson _heirloom_?" I emphasized, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that, where is it?" I said. I couldn't believe how nonchalant she's being. Like I'd said before, our family heirlooms were important to us pureblood, the item represented a certain signification in the pureblood society. Just like how I'd once swore to Draco on my pocket watch, the gesture signified the importance of the promise. There were other significances for our pureblood heirloom, but I won't bore you with it now.

"I gave it away."

I almost broke my quill again when I heard her, my head snapped towards her direction so fast I'm surprise I didn't get a whiplash.

No wait, I did.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," I winced, "Pain pain pain, so much pain!"

"Stop exaggerating Lexi, we both know you have a higher tolerance of pain than that." Pansy deadpanned, but came over and started massaging my neck anyway.

"High tolerance of pain doesn't mean I don't feel." I retorted, leaning in against her touch, her being motherly as always.

"So Pans, you said you gave your bracelet away... does that mean..."

"I'm engaged? Merlin no!" Pansy laughed, "I said I gave it away, not exchanged it with someone else."

Right, exchanging family heirloom was another representation too, one that symbolized engagement.

"Why did you give it away? How can you?"

"No offense Lexi, but it's just jewellery, of course I can give it away if I want to." Pansy said tersely, stopping.

"Just jewellery?" I repeated, incredulous, turning back to look at her, "That's your family heirloom Pans! You know it'll bite you in the arse if it falls into the wrong hands! Plus, your mother gave you that, which she got from her mother who got it from her mother and so on! It's your heritage!"

"No one in this time and age except you cares about that anymore Lexi! Stop making it seems like such a big deal!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so defensive about it?" I arched an eyebrow challengingly.

"I'm not being defensive!"

"Really? You could have me fooled." I scoffed, "What do you think your mother would say?"

As if I'd struck a chord by mentioning Heather; Pansy's mother who'd passed away last year, she suddenly turned scarily calm.

"You know what Lexi?" Pansy started, "I know you find your heirloom so important is because it's the only thing that reminds you of your parents, but owl alert Lexi!" Her eyes flashed, voice gotten louder as she loomed over me, her face flushed with anger. "No one cares!"

"You're the only one that still holds onto some crappy old accessory so desperately like a security blanket! No one else does anymore! So why don't you just mind your own business and stop bothering me about mine! Because unlike you, I'm not a pathetic, sad, little baby who can't let go of two dead blood traitors!"

I was stunned, my eyes widened. Pansy too, seemed shocked by what she'd just blurted out, seemingly regretful.

But the damage was done.

"... ... That was low, Pansy," I finally muttered out, "You have no right."

Pansy's expression hardened, lips pressed into a grim thin line.

"It was the truth."

With that, she stomped out of the room, leaving me alone, a single question swirled in my head.

What exactly just happened?

* * *

><p>"Whao, whao, whao Lexi! Don't you ever knoc- Lexi? What's wrong?" I vaguely heard Blaise said as I made my way to Draco's bed after barging in loudly and rudely, flopping down onto it unceremoniously, burying my head into his pillow.<p>

"Lexi, care to tell me what got you all huffy and puffy?" I felt the bed dip, Blaise sitting at the side of the bed.

I turned my head to face him, my vision blurred from unshed tears.

"It's great that you broke up with Pansy, Blaise," I spat out vindictively, "you deserve so much better."

"Pansy? What does this got to do with her?" Blaise's brow scrunched up, confused, "What did she do to you?"

"Where's Draco? When is he coming back?" I moaned, burying my face again once more, my words muffled.

"Draco is helping Snape with some potions, he won't be back any time soon." Blaise said before chuckling lightly, pulling me up to face him, "Hey, come on. You can talk to me, I'm still your partner in crime remember? Now tell me what had she done that got our little minx so upset?"

"I'm not little..."

"Right right, our grown-up minx then?"

I laughed along weakly, sitting up, yet the smile didn't exactly reach my eyes.

"Blaise, do you still have the broach your mother gave you?"

"You mean the Zabini heirloom? That broach?"

I nodded.

"Of course I still have it! It's the Zabini _heirloom_ Lexi, you and I both know how important it is."

"Apparently not to Pansy." I muttered bitterly, what she'd said still fresh in my mind.

"What do you mean?"

Heaving another sigh, I started to retell the story, even the part when she'd referred me as a pathetic, sad, little baby who can't let go of two dead blood traitors. Oh hey, and do you know, those two blood traitors that just happened to be my parents.

I was pissed, and hurt, I needed to vent, and who's better than the ex that couldn't get enough of badmouthing her?

When I'd finished, Blaise was visibly angered, his fist clutched tightly by the side.

It was kind of scary.

"Don't listen to a word to what Pansy had said minxy, it's not true," Blaise muttered out, giving me a hug, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly, "She's not herself recently, we all know that."

I nodded, feeling relatively better after ranting it all out than keeping it to myself. A cheeky smile suddenly broke out on Blaise's face when he pulled away, him practically grinning from ear to ear as he nodded towards the door.

"Fancy for some pranks?"

* * *

><p>"How are you doing? I see Parkinson and you haven't been talking for weeks now." Harry asked, the both of us hanging out in the deserted classroom again. Though I'd promised not to avoid Harry again, he too had to promise to keep it a secret, him understanding that my Grandparents had spies all over Hogwarts. So this was what we'd been doing, spending time together every Thursday night, just doing mindless chatting.<p>

Draco was aware of this of course, because of the no secret _rule_.

"How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious, especially for me since I'd been observing you since our first year, so-"

"You do realize just how much of a stalker you just made yourself to be, right?" I interrupted, shocked, but didn't show it. His face promptly turned crimson red, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

I don't even want to know.

"Whatever, so, you excited about the Triwizard Tournament? All the professors seems to be. Well, all but Uncle Sev that is."

"Of course I am, for once, it's not going to be my life that's in danger. I can sit back and relax."

"How nice of you," I grinned, "Soon, you'll be a full Slytherin."

"Impossible," Harry scoffed, but turned solemn, "But the Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin. It didn't only because I told him not to." He confessed softly, "I even asked myself if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake putting me in Gryffindor, but Dumbledore said-"

"It's the choices we made that make us different."

Harry's head snapped up, his widened eyes stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Dumbledore had said the same thing to me too," I explained with a sigh, "He tried to convince me that I'm not just another evil muggleborn hating Slytherin. How stupid."

"You're not."

"Hm?"

"You're not just another muggleborn hating Slytherin, you're nothing like them."

"Muggleborn hating maybe, but Slytherin? I'm definitely one and proud of it," I said before my voice got softer, solemn. "You know, similar to you, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Gryffindor than Slytherin, but I forced it to put me in latter."

"What? Why?"

"Harry, the reason should be clear isn't it? My Grandparents will kill me if I'm sorted in any house that's not Slytherin. Furthermore..." A smile made its way to my face, unable to keep the pride out of my voice, "Both Uncle Sev and my father were from Slytherin, and I'm following their footsteps."

"Maybe, but I still think no one in the right mind will choose Slytherin over Gryffindor," Harry mumbled, and I heard it.

"Hey! What's so bad about being a Slytherin? We're resourceful and intelligent, most definitely better than you stupid, reckless Gryffindorks!"

"We're brave and courageous!"

"Brave and courageous is the same thing Harry, and you'd just gave a very good example on how stupid a Gryffindork is."

"What about Hermione? She's a Gryffindor and she's top in our year!"

"She's a freak of nature!"

"Stop calling her that!"

"I can call her whatever I pleas-"

"Stop stop stop!" Harry suddenly interrupted, chuckling. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"... ... I guess not," I replied, laughter began to escape from my mouth as well. "Alright, who started it this time? You, if I remember correctly?"

For some odd reason, whatever conversation we had would always boil down to our house differences, us making fun of each other.

Was this what they called siblings squabbles?

Whatever it was, it was... fun.

"I concurred, it was me." Harry laughed, getting up and pulled me along with him "Come on, it's getting late, wouldn't want Malfoy to be all over my case again."

"He'll be all over your case no matter what, you're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived."

"How nice," Harry muttered sarcastically, taking out the Marauder's Map. Yeah you heard me, Moony gave the map to Harry, not me! How unfair!

Next best thing?

I'd bullied Harry into lending it to me whenever I want it, for it's my privilege as his older cousin! Cue evil laughter.

"It's safe," Harry confirmed, his wand lighting the map, "There's not a single soul along the route to the Slytherin common room, and Malfoy is indeed waiting for you." I can see that he was about to roll his eyes when he lowered his wand closer to the map, his eyes squinting. "He's not alone, there's another person in the common room with him."

My interest perked up, curious. No one was ever up this late, for many would have already be asleep or be chased away by Draco. So who's this fellow Slytherin that gotten Draco's approval?

"Is it Blaise?"

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize the name if it's Zabini?" Harry deadpanned.

"Stop wasting my time you Gryffindork," I retorted, snatching the map from his hands despite his protests, checking it out myself. My lit wand directed at the map, showing the name of the dot that's next to Draco's.

"Astoria... Greengrass?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Dramaaaasssss~ I must say, this chapter definitely filled with heaps of dramas. Initially I wanted to split into half but... Nah, I would expect every one of you to appreciate the longer chapter. Anyway... Da da da dummmm! Broken friendship, new threats rising... delicious enough? And it will only get more delicious in the future so... stay tuneeeeeeee!

As many might have notice, there a beta right now! Hope it'll improve everyone's enjoyment of reading~ (Grammar was never my forte)

And **Pottermore**! Anyone gotten in already? Although Pottermore insider said that they're sending mails everyday now, I still haven't received mine! *Sob* All I get my satisfaction from was listening to mugglecast and hear them talk about it. Anyone sharing their experience?

To _**Bookworm6193 **__(Muahaha,As much as I like to answer you, I wouldn't want to give you spoilers! But their r/s is definitely going to be better XD)__**, ireallyamtellingthetruth **__(Haha, not expecting the twist is the fun! Glad you like it! I'd looked up Slytherin morals! It's hilarious! LOL Haha, of course Alexi and Harry is going to talk again, if not, I have no story to write. LOL! They're cousins btw =Pp), __**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **__(X3)__**, Dracoalfoyluver **__(Haha, sorry it took so long to help you! London! I'm flying there next week and I'm nerrrrvous! Heard it's filled with pickpockets. X.x Still, excited!), __**adealerman**__(Glad to know you love the last chapter! XD Awww, I'm touched X3),__** Phalen Rhude**__ (THANK YOU! XD I'm glad you love it!)__**, Beta Mimosa **__(Of course it's not! It's an awesome chapter, LOL!)__**, Slyther-Claw-Proud **__(I'm flattered~~ X3), __**xtooxcoolxmazzx, magic4ever **_and_** theizmister, **_THANK YOU! I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the late chapter and reviewed! Also thank those who appeared!

_Please Reviewwww! It's GREATLY appreciated!_


	6. Intimidation

Kudos to Theizmister for beta-ing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 6

Intimidation

* * *

><p>I was holding onto the Marauder's Map that Harry had allowed me to borrow for a night, still staring at the same page where it showed Draco's dot right next to Astoria's. None of the dots had moved even a smudge since I left the deserted classroom, even after I'd reached the entrance door of the common room fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Pomegranate," I muttered the password after taking in a deep breath, shoving the parchment back into my pocket and prepared myself. The painting soon shifted, allowing entrance and I walked in, wary.

I spotted Draco's attention seeking hair without any difficulty in the corner of the dark gloomy Slytherin common room. He's most definitely was not alone; Astoria Greengrass sitting in an armchair opposite him, her back facing me. I immediately strode towards them, seeing them… playing chess?

"Lexi!" I snapped my head up from the chessboard, meeting Draco's eyes.

"Draco," I acknowledged before putting on a blank mask and face the brunette girl, "Greengrass."

Unlike Daphne, I had nothing against Astoria… yet.

Astoria Greengrass was very much different from Daphne in many ways, almost completely different. She was indeed beautiful, even more so than her sister, her face features delicate, like a porcelain doll. She had always been quiet, refined, the perfect pureblood lady as my Grandmother would put it. She's a year below us, and I heard she's incredibly smart, one of the purebloods that caught the attention of many.

"Whyte," She greeted silkily, her voice was soft and sweet. She then stood up, and I was painfully aware of the fact that she was few inches _taller_ than me!

I frowned inwardly when I noticed her skinny pair of legs, reminding of what Blaise had said before. Those were some legs! It was fair and long, and her short skirt practically exhibited all of it, showing them off proudly.

She made me feel like a midget, again.

"I think it's time for me to turn in," Astoria said politely to us before turning fully towards Draco, "I had fun, but I guess it's another stalemate then Draco, play again soon?"

First name basics? Really?

"Definitely," Draco replied just as politely, giving an approving nod.

"Have a nice night Whyte." She said as she walked pass, a well-practiced smile on her face. My lips tugged down once her back was turned, her elegance and grace putting me off.

Not to mention her height!

Those bloody legs.

"So, you had fun?" I asked sourly, watching Draco packing up his chess set. She'd played Draco to a stalemate, and it was quite a remarkable accomplishment. Draco chess skills rivalled Uncle Sev, occasionally beating him too! While I, on the other hand, was never a match for the both of them, so for Astoria actually be able to be a challenge for Draco...

It displeased me. Extremely and vehemently so.

"Odd, seeing how I should be the one asking that," Draco said as he arched an eyebrow, "Had fun with _Potter_?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we were just talking," I bit out, not at all perturbed when he snarled out Harry's name like always.

"And Astoria and I were just playing chess, just as _ordinary_."

"I see, that's... nice" I said tightly, "I'm turning in too then, good night." I was just about to turn away when Draco caught my hand, pulling me towards him.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you, are you jealous?" Draco repeated, a smirk now on his face.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" I replied, just as challenging. Draco started to chuckle, his face inching in.

"Is it working?" He whispered, his voice low and husky. He leaned in closer, our lips about to touch—

"I thought you said no secrets, you never told me that you play chess with her," I muttered out, failing miserably to keep the sadness our of my voice.

Draco had froze on the spot, stopping his advancement. There was a moment of silence before Draco let out a sigh and pulled away, knowing it wasn't a time for whatever mischievousness he was up to.

"Today's the first time I'd ever play chess with her," Draco explained, "She saw me lounging in the common room waiting for you so she suggested a match to pass the time. I thought it wouldn't hurt since you'll be gone for quite a while, and she turns out to be a really good chess player. You know how hard it is for me to find someone that's even remotely good enough to match my skills..."

"I know," Because I'm not one of them.

"I got carried away and lost track of time, that's why you saw us together when you came back. There's nothing going between us, I promise."

"I didn't say there's something going on." I retorted hotly, stubbornly, "What makes you think so?"

"Your face," Draco replied in a matter-of-fact before tucking my hair away and continued to stare at me fondly, a smile lingered on his face.

"Now," He started, moving in closer to me again, so close that his mouth was grazing mine, his warm breath sending chills down my spine, "Since we got this sorted out, can I finish what I started?"

"Which is?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

My eyes flickered over his lips for a second before returning to Draco's eyes, meeting his intense gaze. Draco started to chuckle once more, his laugh throaty, alluring. A smirk had graced his face before his lips came crashing down, the both of us instantly lost ourselves to the moment.

Yep, Draco's definitely a good snogger.

* * *

><p>"Whyte!" A voice called out, a voice I wish I didn't bloody know so well.<p>

"Yes Granger? How may I help your royal pain-in-the-arseness today?" I deadpanned, letting my head fall onto my History of Magic textbook. I had not been in a good mood ever since my fight with Pansy, and it had only worsened when I realized this meant that I actually had to study for History of Magic all by myself now.

Which was why I'm in the library.

"Can I have a word?"

"If you haven't noticed, you already had six words, but who's counting. Go on then." I gestured lazily, my face not lifting up from my textbook. I had been in the library for hours, and I'm still stuck on the same page, the long and detailed content boring me to tears.

"Do you want to join S.P.E.W? It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It cost only two sickles and it's for a good cause. You can start getting involve by freeing Dippy."

My head shot up in split second, annoyed. Oh yeah, I knew what spew was about. Harry had told me all about it, even telling me how obsessive Granger had become over it.

"You want me to give you _two sickles_ for no good reason? Are you out of your mind?"

Oh, and freeing Dippy was another good reason why I'm mad too.

"It's not for no good reason!" She countered indignantly, "It's for _S.P.E.W._".

Yes Granger, like repeating the name again would sooooo convince me.

"Well, how about joining S.P.A.T?" I spat, sniggering inwardly at my own bad pun.

Oh I'm hilarious.

"What's S.P.A.T?" Granger asked curiously, a hint of scepticism present in her voice.

"Stop Pretentious Act Today; screwing off posers since 1994," I smirked, pointing at her "Posers like you."

"Very funny Whyte," She said flatly, swatting my hand away, "Its only two sickles, which buys you the badge," She said as she showed me a pile of badges with the word 'S.P.E.W' on it, all different colours. "And all proceeds will be used to fund our leaflet campaign. Feel free to donate more, since you're a rich pureblood and all."

I blinked dumbly before bursting out into hysterical laughter, causing Madam Pince to scream in our direction, shushing us.

"Apparently you haven't kepep yourself updated Granger, because everyone knows that I may be I'm rich, but I'm very, very cheap. I don't throw away good sickles." I wiped my eyes away from tears as I casted a silencing charm around us, satisfying Madam Pince's need for absolute silence.

"Knuts?"

"Not even knuts."

"What about freeing Dippy?"

"Granger, you have three seconds before I'm hexing you. Start running."

She pursed her lips, and I practically can see her brain racking at great speed, her eyes darting towards my History of Magic textbook.

"You seem to be having trouble with the subject." She stated, nodding towards the book.

"What if I am?" I asked slowly, suspiciously.

"I can compile a year worth notes for you, guarantee an O if you actually studies from it and is hundred percent Weasley readable. All you need to do is pay two sickles and help me promote about S.P.E.W.".

"What are you? A dork to dork salesman? (A/N: Modern family anyone? XD) And Weasley readable? I'm insulted."

"I'm trying to be all inconspicuous and strike a deal with you!"

"It's not as inconspicuous as you think it is Granger," I sighed, shaking my head, actually pitying this clueless Gryffindork, "Though I must say, it sounds like a good deal... Just two sickles?"

"And help get people to join."

"Is that all? Two sickles and getting people to join?"

"And maybe freeing Dippy?" Granger ventured.

"No deal." I said tersely, snapping my book close. I stood up, about to leave when Granger blocked my way.

"Alright, alright! You don't have to free Dippy, just pay two sickles for membership and get at least 5 people to join S.P.E.W. I'll give you your notes then!"

Truthfully, all I heard was, 'you don't have to free Dippy, just pay two sickles for an easy O in History of Magic.'

I grinned, hand outstretched.

"You got yourself a deal Granger."

* * *

><p>"Tell me Lexi, why are we giving you two good sickles to join this useless society again?" Blaise asked, eyeing the S.P.E.W badge with distaste. "Is it even legal?"<p>

"You ask a lot of questions don't you Blaise?" I replied coolly. I had easily gotten Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Cedric to join. Well, not exactly per se, for I'd practically demanded two sickles from them.

Cedric on the other hand, seemed genuinely interested, handing two sickles over rather willingly.

"Who cares Blaise, as long as Lexi is happy," Draco cut in, "Isn't that right Crabbe? Goyle?"

And he was answered with two short grunts, which I interpreted as a 'yes' in troll language. Though, I had the sneaky suspicion that he'd gave Crabbe and Goyle the two sickles each for them to humour me, just like how Harry and Weasley humoured Granger.

It's just... sad.

Oh what I do for my education, my dead parents would be so proud.

"So whipped," Blaise coughed, but changed the topic just as quickly, "The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are arriving today, and we're going to greet them, excited?"

"... ... Yes," Draco finally said after debating with himself if he should kick Blaise or not. How did I know? Because I was debating about the same thing.

"I bet I'm not as excited as you," I laughed, recalling all those time Blaise had been talking about the Beauxbatons girls, him constantly telling us how most of them are veelas. It never fail to remind me of Draco's behaviour at the Quidditch World Cup.

A sudden loud whooshing noise began to drown out whatever conversation there were in the Great Hall, announcing the arrival of the post owls. Draco's eagle owl dropped off a large package in front of us with a loud thud, our dining plates jumped from the impact.

"Is it safe for me to assume that your mother had been sending more sweets to you lately Draco?" Blaise asked, eyeing the large box that's now sitting on our table.

"You assume correct Blaise," Draco said, giving his favourite family owl; Méchancaté* some treat, it nipping his finger affectionately. I had my fork with me, ready to defend myself if that bloody owl ever decided to attack me, again. Méchancaté had never liked me much, maybe because I tend to call it Mecha and pronounced it wrongly instead of saying his whole full name properly.

It's whole full pompous name.

Like owner like pet?

"And the reason for that is...?"

"None of your business," Draco said with finality, ending the conversation. Draco may try to keep it down, but we both know Narcissa did so because she felt guilty and this was one of the few things she can do when I'm in Hogwarts.

"Draco, can I borrow Mecha from you soon? I haven't written to Narcissa since I'm back." With the drama going on, I'd forgot to inform Narcissa that I'm alright, her always being one who worries me the most.

"Of course you can, she'll love that," Draco said with a smile, before flicking my forehead without refrain, "And our owl's name is Méchancaté, not Mecha."

What did I say about pompous pet acting like owners?

Classes went by rather quickly, no one was particularly attentive in lessons, all being much more interested in the arrival of the two foreign schools. Students all went back and got their cloak before rushing back to the Entrance Hall, all Heads of the Houses ordering their students into a nice neat line and stood in front of the castle, awaiting.

All bar Slytherin of course. We did not need an order to have us fall into position, not a single one out of line. We were all smartly dressed up... well, as smartly as we can with the same Hogwarts cloak and Slytherin scarf we're wearing.

The evening was cold, even colder than it had been in the Slytherin Common Room that's under the Black Lake. Dusk soon fall, the translucent moon now shining over the Forbidden Forest, and the two schools were still nowhere to be seen.

How utterly borin-

"Aha! Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from the Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, and in a second, an uproar was caused, many students looking in different directions.

It didn't take much to notice the gigantic powerblue, horse-drawn carriage that's being pulled by a dozen winged palomino horses soared through the sky, them making an almighty crash when it came to a landing.

The Headmistress of Beauxbatons; Madame Maxime, who had always been infamous for her large size made her way to Dumbledore, greeting in him with a thick French accent.

I wrinkled my nose in disdain, rolling my eyes as the Beauxbatons students passed by, getting into the castle to warm up. Not that I have anything against them, but everyone in Beauxbatons seemed so... prissy. My Grandmother would have me transferred there if it wasn't for Uncle Sev, her wanting me to be one of them.

What horrifying thoughts.

"-Viktor has a slight head cold."

I was yanked back into reality upon Viktor Krum's name, only to see Karkaroff bellowing heartily in front Dumbledore, a group of Bulgarian boys behind him.

Since when had Durmstrang arrived?

"Finally! It took them forever," Blaise beside me complained, us students now returning back to the castle. "I can't wait to see the Beauxbatons beauties again."

"Beauxbatons beauties? Really?" I raised an eyebrow, all of us took our usual seats at the Slytherin table. The Beauxbatons students had long settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang now making their way towards ours.

Draco looked even smugger when Krum sat next to him, Karkaroff telling him to. Krum was in between Draco and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle at the opposite staring at him. I instead, sat next to Draco, Theo surprisingly sat next to me.

Draco was immersed in the conversation he's having with Krum, trying to prove a point and show off to the whole Hogwarts how 'chummy' he was with the Bulgarian team Seeker. As much as I wanted to join in the conversation, I had to keep my cold icy image up, many of the Bulgarian student's parents a good friend of my Grandparents.

Merlin darn it!

After Dumbledore's welcoming speech, the food appeared, presenting another grand feast. This time, there were a greater variety of dishes, many definitely foreign.

"Ew," I muttered to myself at the large steak-and-kidney pudding in front of me, and I'm not even sure those two were the only ingredients. I swore I even saw some intestines and blood chunks too!

My look of disgust only intensified when a Durmstrang student piled a spoonful of those mashed up cow pudding onto his plate, him passing around to his fellow friends, all of them scooping large portions.

"It's karvavitsa, it's one of their classic Bulgarian cuisines." Theo spoke up, catching me by surprise, though I masked it with a face of indifference. "You wouldn't like it."

"I think that would be obvious," I stated, looking around for some food that's actually edible. Yet sadly, our table was filled with heavy food, all extremely meaty and greasy, not exactly... appetizing.

"I know what you'll like,"

Very much to my astonishment, as soon as Theo said that, he got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He'd talked to a few Beauxbatons girls before he's back with a plateful of fish cuisine in one hand, and a bowl of what seemed like shellfish stew in the other.

"Here, have some escavêche and bouillabaisse instead, Almeda told me that you enjoy seafood."

I stared at the food and then back to Theo, an eyebrow raised. He had resumed eating, not at all affected by my blatant suspicions for that gesture of his.

"Not that I'm not appreciating your thoughtfulness Theo, but I can't help thinking that there's something more to this special treatment. Is there?"

"Perhaps,"

"Oh? Not even trying to deny?"

"You're smart Alexi, there's no point for me to deny anything," Theo shrugged. "You already have an idea what I'm up to."

"Then I have bad news for you Theo, I'll never choose you over Draco." I replied as coldly as possible, exerting my authority for him to get the message clearly. Shockingly, no one seemed to be aware of our conversation, Draco who's right next to me, him still talking with Krum excitedly.

"I expected you to say that," Theo continued, not at all affected by my tone, still eating leisurely, "But I don't think you'll have a choice soon."

My head whirled towards him in split second, his words had me stunned.

"What do you mean?" I asked threateningly, my voice so low it's barely audible. Theo said nothing at first, only smirking at me darkly. There was a predatory look on his face, a look I'd never seen on him before.

It was forbidding.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>The dinner had ended in silence on my part, Theo had the decency to leave me after that speech of his. I'd vaguely registered the fact that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch were in Hogwarts, both of them here to be one of the judges for the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

Other than that, everything else seemed like a blur. Draco had noticed my odd behaviour when I didn't share his enthusiasm regarding talking to Krum, but I'd passed it off as weariness, turning in earlier than usual.

Theo had succeeded in intimidating me.

Like many other students, I had spent my whole day at the Great Hall the next day, watching students after students putting their names into the Goblet of Fire. It was right in the center of the hall, sitting on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. There was a thin golden line circled around the Goblet; an age line draw by Dumbledore himself.

I even witnessed the Weasley twins got hurled out of the aged line after they'd got in using an aging potion, the both of them sprouted identical long white bread afterwards. The whole hall rang with laughter, even the said twins themselves, but it did nothing to me.

Merlin, even I myself didn't know I was that affected.

Bloody Theo.

Sparks suddenly flew out from the goblet, a tongue of flame then shot through the air before a charred piece of parchment fluttered out.

"They're already choosing the champion?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"You were distracted Lexi, Dumbledore just announced it a minute ago," Draco answered, eyeing at me strangely, "What were you thinking about? You'd been distracted since last night."

"Just... the usual stuff. You know, what Theo's up to." In my defence, that wasn't a total lie, nor was it a secret... ...

Well okay, _technically_, it was considered as a secret if I hid it from him deliberately, but it's not my fault that Draco himself didn't hear what Theo had said in the first place, he's sitting right next to me for Merlin's sake! There wasn't even a silencing charm around us!

So, not my fault.

Nope, not at all.

... ...

Not my fault.

"-Viktor Krum!"

Draco had no time to second doubt me when Krum was being announced a champion, him joining in the applause and went to congratulate the Bulgarian Seeker.

Thank Merlin.

Seconds later, the Goblet turned red once more, another piece of parchment shot out, and Dumbledore easily caught it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is... ... Fleur Delacour!"

Compared to the support Krum received from his mates when he was chosen, Delacour received an exact opposite one. Rather than cheering, all of Beauxbatons' students seemed more disappointed than anything, some even burst out into tears.

So they were crying because they didn't get the chance to risk losing their life... ...

Beauxbatons girls weren't a very smart bunch weren't they?

Another parchment flew out, and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled when he saw the name.

"And the Hogwarts champion... ... is Cedric Diggory!"

The whole of Hufflepuff table instantly jumped to their feet when Cedric's name was declared, all of them stamping and screaming their head off as the said boy made his way forward, grinning broadly. As my eyes followed him, I had a peculiar sense of pride welled up within me, and I honestly did not know where it came from.

Our eyes met for a second as Cedric walked towards the chamber, and he flashed me a huge grin. I can't help but smiled back, applauding for him as well, remembering how much he wanted to be in this Tournament.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily when the tumult died down, continuing his speech when he paused in the middle of a sentence, his eyes fixated back on the Goblet. I can see why, for sparks were still flying out, and a long flame shot out, another parchment revealed.

"What the-? Had the Goblet gone barmy like the old fool?" I heard Draco beside me muttered, and if the situation didn't seem so serious, I would have laughed.

Dumbledore said nothing as he stared at the slip in his hand, and there were a deathly silence in the Great Hall, waiting for the Hogwarts Headmaster to read out the name. Dumbledore cleared his throat, sounded angry for once.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Of course.

All eyes swept over to Harry instantly, including mine, seeing the boy gaping in disbelief, as if he too couldn't believe what'd just happened. There was no applause or anything, just eerie silence.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called again, "HARRY! Up here if you please!"

All of us watched as Granger gave the said boy a push, forcing him to be on feet. He simply trod over dumbly, stumbling a little too. Once Harry went through the door, the Great Hall were filled with buzz, all discussing the different theories on how the fourteen year old actually managed to put his name in.

"Saint _Potter_," Draco spat distastefully, his jaw clenched tightly as he glared at the door Harry had disappeared to, "Him again! Anything to steal the spotlight, sickening!"

"Draco, you saw his face, I don't think he put his name in the Goblet." I rationalized calmly, staring at the same door too. I wondered what they're doing in there; holding a secret celebratory party maybe?

They should have mini quiches, it's rather delicious.

"Oh, getting defensive of him now, aren't you?" Draco seethed, the harshness in his tone startled me. "All buddies and all! Why don't you turn your back on us and go join him now?"

"Mate, you're going a little overboard," I heard Blaise whispered softly besides him, even nudging him a little, but Draco ignored him, still glaring at me. I pursed my lips into a thin line, restraining myself from losing my temper, especially in front of the public. Many Slytherins already had their eyes on us, curious.

"I would suggest you clearing your head before talking to me again _Draco_, I do not take accusation well," I warned icily, getting up and strode out from the Great Hall, my head held high. Draco was jealous, I get that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay and take his frustration quietly.

I'm a Whyte after all.

I have my pride.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Note**: In reality, Astoria was supposed to be in the second year, but in my story, she's going to be in the third year, okay?

Méchancaté = Malice in French, since Malfoy = Bad Faith in French

Just got back from London! Went to platform 9 3/4 too! (Though it's not really a platform, just an attraction spot just for the fans) Awesome trip though, I'd enjoyed it immensely.

To _**Bookworm6193**__(I would think roses since it's as extravagant as what Draco would like, LOL)__**, Beta Mimosa **__(Kekeke, you'll find out all in due time X3)__**, adealerman**__ (Your suspicions isn't very far off, kekeke, but I'm not going to give you any spoilers XD and I'm glad you love the pairing X3)__**, magic4ever **__(For the possible jealously and fight, this is only going to be the start! More drama in the future! Muahaha XPp)__**, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **__(Yea! Slytherin pride! XD)__**, JuicyLucy9211998, ireallyamtellingthetruth **__(Not much trouble now, but it's definitely going to brew overtime. Please look forward to it! XD)__**, xtooxcoolxmazzx, WatchThisShit **__(Ahh, I so envy you so much! Slytherin pride!)__**, devi no kaze **__(Yes! She most certainly is Alexi's rival like Theo is Draco's. Mua ha ha XD)__**, JohnnyDeppIsMine **__(Definitely magic! I'm still waiting for my welcoming mail sadly, sob)_and_** Blackrose1319 **__(Nah, knowing you took the time to review already made my heart all warm and fuzzy!), _THANK YOU all for reviewing! Sorry for the longer than usual wait, I guess I was expecting more responses and the fact that I had no access to internet for a week =Pp. Still, THANK YOU all and I really appreciate it!

_PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! I GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!_


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 7

Jealousy

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

"Hey," I replied, sounded just as sulkily. Without even turning around, I knew who the voice belonged to.

"Do you believe me?" Harry blurted out, distracting me from staring at the Black Lake. I'd been staring at it for the past hours, stupidly waiting at the Willow tree for Draco to come look for me and apologize.

But so far, he didn't.

I turned to face Harry, seeing him fidgeting nervously, looking worried and burdened. I let out a sigh, my gaze returning to the vast lake, the Durmstrang ship in the distance had added to the normal view, but it was still as beautiful as always.

"Do you think I'm stupid Harry?" I finally spoke, and the poor boy jumped a little at my voice.

"H-Huh?"

"You may be suicidal enough to join Harry, but you're definitely not smart enough to find a way and make pass the age line. So to sum up, yes, I believe you when you said you didn't put your name in."

Harry lets out a laugh, shaking his head. "I honestly don't know if I should be glad or offended."

"I would suggest offended then, it'll cheer me up a little."

"What got you all broody? I should be the one sulking now that my life is in danger, again." Harry asked, poking me.

"I'm not _broody_," I retaliated, though not convincing, "I'm just distracted, Draco was being his usual prat self, again."

"I knew you'll finally see it my way!" Harry beamed, not at all perturbed by the heated glare I shot him. "What did he do now?"

"What else? I merely told him that I believe that you didn't enter your name, and he starts to accuse me of taking sides. In front of the whole Slytherin table too! Did he forget just how much trouble he'll get me into if someone takes his words seriously?" I ranted out angrily, "Noooo, of course not. Because he's too busy hating Harry Potter who's always stealing the bloody spotlight!"

"... ... Sorry," Harry muttered out resentfully, his eyes casted down, "I didn't mean for to be such a bother when someone is busy trying to kil- Ouch! What was that for?" Harry cried out in surprise, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

I'd just whacked him, hard.

"Don't you dare go wallowing in self pity and start the whole woe-is-me, boo hoo hoo thing! That's my thing, stop stealing it! I swear, I'll do so much worse if you do!" I said, still whacking him.

"Alright alright!" Harry tried to block my attacks, blindly pushing my hands away, "I won't steal your thing, I promise! So stop hitting me! You hit surprisingly hard for someone so lit-OW!"

"You want to finish that sentence Harry? Do you?" I whacked harder, laughing at his sad attempt of protecting himself.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Now will you stop?" Harry surrendered, laughing along as well. "You're very demanding you know that? I wonder what others ever see in you."

"It's part of the charm Harry, part of the charm." I smirked, feeling a lot better.

"So, are you saying that Malfoy got angry because he's jealous of me being in the tournament?" Harry mused, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically,"

"Well, he can join Ron then. He's doing the same thing too." Harry muttered bitterly, this piece of news caught my interest.

"Weasley got into a row with you because he's jealous? Some friend he is."

"At least that's what Hermione told me, she said something about him always competing with all his brothers back and home and I overshadow him in Hogwarts. It seems that having me being named Champion had pushed him over the edge."

"I can understand," I stated, "It's a very normal thing to do, you know, get unreasonably jealous of someone."

"Spoken like a true expert." Harry teased jokingly, "Why? You're unreasonably jealous of someone like Ron and Malfoy too?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly, his joke earlier wasn't so funny anymore when I'd answered his rhetorical question.

"Astoria Greengrass," I repeated, looking back at Harry, "I'm incredibly, unreasonably jealous of her."

"Wha-? Why?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled.

"Why not?" I shrugged, emotions steeled over again, "She's tall, beautiful, graceful and refined, not to mention that she's a good chess player too, so bleeding good that it got Draco intrigued. I never got Draco so intrigued like that."

There was a moment of silence before Harry broke it, him starting to laugh again.

"Honestly Lexi, sometimes I really do think you don't hear yourself." Harry chuckled, starting to throw pebbles at the lake, "Not that I'm defending Malfoy or anything, but he's always intrigued by you. Have you not seen the way he looked at you all the time when you didn't notice he's staring?"

"Oh Harry," I said sympathetically, "I should be the one worried about you not hearing yourself. You do realize that if I didn't notice he was staring, there's no way for me to see the way he looked at me right?"

Harry blushed instantly as I burst out laughing, him trying to mask his embarrassed with a glare. The rest of the afternoon continued the same way, our little banters now and then had us forget about our troubles, even if it was for a second.

We're normal.

Unbeknownst to us, we were not alone. Faraway, there was a pair of feet had stomping away angrily by the sight of us, eyes flashing...

* * *

><p>"Back so soon Draco? Lexi forgave you already?" Blaise asked when the aforementioned boy stormed back into their dormitory room. He'd only left less than twenty minutes ago, and he's already back. Blaise had been tormented by the poor boy for the whole night yesterday, him can't stop talking about how sorry he was for treating Lexi so badly.<p>

The girl had locked herself in her room, even gone all the way to avoid Draco in the morning, her cold shoulders treatment driving the platinum blonde boy crazy, which ultimately drove Blaise himself crazy too.

"Like she has the time to, she's too busy with Potter," Draco spat, and the next thing Blaise knew, a loud smashing sound can be heard. Ah, Draco was throwing things out of rage again.

This time, the victim was-

"An alarm clock. You smashed an alarm clock? How original."

"I'm not in the mood for your nonsense Blaise!" Draco hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "Get. Out. Now."

Blaise, knowing the tune of this music so well obliged and left the room, leaving Draco to fume in his own fury. If people said his ex-relationship with Pansy was extreme, Draco's and Lexi's one was even more so. It's absolutely explosive.

True, the both of them had grown up significantly in their own way during last year's drama, but Draco was still irrationally possessive, and Lexi was still highly secretive. With Harry Potter in the mix, one can only keep guessing what their relationship would turn out to be.

"Let me guess, things didn't go so well with Malfoy and Alexi?" A smooth velvet voice drawled out smugly in the empty common room, stopping Blaise in his tracks.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Nott." Blasie hissed, glaring at the owner of the voice.

Theodore Nott.

Oh how he came to hate this particular Slytherin. Theo had played him like a disposable pawn in whatever sick little game he was playing. It was a game that destroying someone else's life was anything but normal; a game that spare no expense.

A true Slytherin game.

"Ah ah ah, that's when you're wrong Zabini," Theo tsked, setting his book down, a vicious smirk on his face. "You'll soon see that anything that involves Alexi is my business, but let's not talk about that, I want to talk to you about something else."

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested." Blaise sneered, turning around, but Theo's words stopped him again.

"Really? Not even if it's about getting back with Parkinson?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sirius, <em>

_Thanks so much for not telling me that you'd already reached, and is hiding in someplace safe, Harry had fun seeing me squirm for this piece of information. I bet it was your idea, wasn't it? Just because I cut you off from firewhisky? _

_You're a very cruel, cruel man, more so that the young, not __**little**__, Mistress Dippy can't stop yapping about. _

_I also do not spoil Draco! ... Much. You have only reached this conclusion because Harry didn't tell you the whole story. The only reason why Draco had attempted to Harry in the first place was because he had insulted Narcissa. Even I have the urge to hex him for doing so. We're very protective of people whom are important to us, even if it meant playing dirty. Is this new excuse good enough? _

_Of course we prefer mind games, for we're smart enough to appreciate the efficiency and ingenious of it. Not to mention that we're __**smart**__ enough. I'm not trying to imply something here, I'm just saying... _

_Anyway, my father's advice was very insightful, I'm glad you told me. It'll definitely be useful in the future. _

_When have I not keep my eyes open or not letting my guards down? Its Harry you have to worry about, he's a real easy target if I say so myself. I'm guessing Harry had kept you very well-informed about our current situations, so you must be jumping in joy that not only Draco and I were in a row, but we cousins are bonding. How nice of you. (Note my sarcasm, and know that I am rolling my eyes right now.) _

_As for him being set up and was picked as the fourth champion, that's definitely not jumping in joy material. I truly believe someone is out to get him like always in the past years, but I'm sure he'll get used to it, I know I have. _

_With your personality, and appetite from what I heard from Dippy, you'll wolf down every single thing on our plates if you can. But be careful of heartburn, I wouldn't brew the healing potion for you. (Mainly because I wouldn't want to blow anything up from doing so, I'm terribly horrid in potions and I wish to live a long long life) _

_So remember to take care, I know for a fact that Harry will hate losing his Godfather all over again. And I guess I will too. Somewhat. _

_Write back soon. _

_Lexi _

_P.s _

_I miss Snuffles too, even that utterly annoying human counterpart of him._

* * *

><p>"-and he hasn't even tried to apologize to me yet! Can you believe it Ced? One whole day!" I complained, angrily stuffing the ice cream into my mouth. "All he did was glared at me, as if I should be the one to apologize. It's outrageous!"<p>

"Yes, it's outrageous," Cedric agreed with me flatly, eating his own bowl of ice cream. We were at the kitchens again, half celebrating him being chosen as a Champion, half for the sake for my mental health.

"And guess who did I see him with just now? Astoria Greengrass that's who! I bet he's doing it deliberately! He knows how I feel about him being near her! I hope his chess pieces will smash him to death instead!" I continued, shoving another mouthful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Didn't I tell you? You'll get hu-"

"If you're giving me the I-told-you-so speech, I'm going to whack you with his spoon. And trust me, I heard from a very reliable source that it can be very painful." I threatened, raising my spoon to emphasis, "And Draco didn't hurt me. He's only doing it out of spite after I defended Harry again during our Care for Magical Creatures class for the same reason. We don't normally think things through properly when he's angry, so it's not exactly his fault."

"Do you know how contradicting you sound right now?" Cedric shook his head in defeat, laughing lightly. "One second you're cursing him, the next you're defending him. Ahh, young love."

Young love indeed.

"So Ced, how's the puffs? Heard they're rather huffy recently. You know, the _huffy puffs_," I sniggered, finding my own joke amusing.

Cedric most certainly did not think so.

"We're not huffy puffs," He rolled his eyes, "But they were rather peeved about Potter being the fourth champion, their recent behaviour shocked me even."

"Well, they all love their pretty boy, just like someone I know,"

Some _ghost_ would be more like it.

"You still have that crush on me?" Cedric asked innocently, but his question had me spluttered out the spoonful of icy milky goodness I'd just shoved into my mouth.

"What crush? I do not have a crush on you!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted, "I never have a crush on you!"

"Don't need to be embarrassed, Cassie used to have a crush on me too even though I was her brother," Cedric chuckled, "I guess it's normal for baby sister to do so."

I was gaping, about to set him right when I noticed how happy he seemed, truly happy about this little misunderstanding. After much self debate, I let out a sigh and decided to go on with it. As much as I love spoiling people's happy moments, Cedric was... sort of family. I guess he can be considered as a rather good elder brother kind- sort of- figure.

Maybe.

"Alright, you caught me," I sighed dramatically. "I had the _biggest _crush on you ever since I'd laid eyes on you, but I got over it a long time ago. It's just a crush, it's over now."

"I know, and I understand." He winked.

I stared at him dumbly, unable to formulate a response to that action of his.

He winked.

He bloody _winked_.

Cedric must have noticed how awkward his wink was, for he had blushed into ten shades of reds, his eyes darting around and kept clearing his throat, trying to diffuse the silence.

"Ced?"

"H-Hm?"

"Please don't ever do that again."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"Lexi, we need to talk, now." Blaise urged once I'd stepped into the common room, him looking rather distressed.<p>

"Oh, okay. Our usual couch is empt-," I was about to head over the couch when Blaise stopped me by the wrist.

"No, not here." He said before practically dragging me towards his dormitory room, not uttering another word. After we got in, he locked the door behind us, muttering quite a handful of locking spells and silencing charm, making it snoopers-proof and maybe even more.

"What's she doing here?"

I whirled around instantly, finding Draco himself sitting on his bed, glaring again. Just what exactly was his deal?

"You never tell me Draco is involved!" I rounded on Blaise too, frowning. "What are you up to?"

"For once, nothing." Blaise said, "_We_ really need to talk." He emphasized on the three of us, him still looking as serious. "So can the both of you stop the animosity for at least for a while? The both of you are starting to act like Pansy and me before we broke up!"

This certainly caught our attention, about Draco and I had an alarmed look on our faces. Blaise was... right. Even though we didn't argue like them, we most certainly were mad at each other, constantly trying to make each other jealous.

We were them.

The air around us suddenly tensed, and I began to shift around uncomfortably, eyes fixated on my feet. Huh, I never notice that there's a rip on my left shoe, I need to have Dippy to do some shopping for me soo-

"I not breaking up with Lexi," Draco's voice slit though the tensed silence, like searing hot knife slicing through butter. My head snapped up in surprise, and I was met with Draco's stormy grey eyes. "I love her."

"Well, ya, I love Pansy too. But she still break it off with me." Blaise muttered bitterly, "Anyway I was sayin-"

"I'm not breaking up with Draco," I interrupted, my eyes still locked onto Draco's, "I love him too."

"Oh bother," I faintly heard Blaise groaned, "Five minutes alright? I'll give the both of you five minutes of privacy to sort whatever that's going on between the two of you. Not a minute more, understand? I _really _have something important to talk to you two about."

I faintly heard him went back to his bed and shut the bed curtain. Draco and I had never once broke our gaze, and as soon as Blaise had his bed curtains shut, Draco stood up, walking towards me, He flicked his wand in one smooth movement, casting a silencing spell between us.

"Lexi, I didn't mean to snap at you at the Halloween feast, it wasn't right of me." Draco said softly, him only standing inches away from me.

"And I didn't mean to be so smart."

Draco arched an eyebrow, his head tilted a little.

"What? It's not my fault that I'm able to realize that Harry isn't competent enough to get pass the age line." I protested, crossing my arms. "I can't help that I'm too smart for my own good."

Draco blinked, once, twice, before he started chuckling, shaking his head in mirth.

"Only you," Draco said, moving closer to me and tucked my hair, that fondness returned back to his eyes. "What about during our Care for Magical Creatures class? Do you have something to say about that?"

"I didn't mean to be so pissed at you that I might have..." I drifted off, averting my eyes away in embarrassment.

"Might have what Lexi?"

"," I muttered in one quick breath, face flushing up.

"Come again? I don't think I get that," Draco asked again, sounded amused.

"I, might have, tried to... makeyoujealous."

"Ah, that," He smirked, obviously enjoying my current flustered state.

"Yes that," I said grumpily, "Not that you didn't do the same thing afterwards with Greengrass two."

"I'm not denying," He grinned, his amusement growing, "Greengrass two?"

"I have to number them don't I? Apparently I don't like more than one Greengrass." I sniffed, crinkling my nose in disdain.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous," He chuckled, leaning in so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He held my gaze firmly, his smirk slipped away, adopting a face of seriousness. "You know you're the only one I love, so forgive me?"

"So easily? I don't think so," I smirked, the table finally turned around, "If you want my forgiveness, you have to do better than tha-" Even before I can finished my sentence, Draco's lips were upon mine, one of his hand in my hair and the other snaked around my waist, holding me close.

Without thinking, my hands automatically went around his neck and pulled him close, responding just as fervently. He tilted my head up further to deepen the kiss, leaving my mind all clouded and fuzzy. All too soon, Draco broke it off, his forehead still leaning against mine, breathless.

"You were saying?" Draco whispered, smirking.

"You're forgiven." I replied almost instantly, and Draco's smirk only widened, dipping his head once more and closed in the gap between our mouths, murmuring softly.

"Good,"

Before I know it, Draco had settled himself on his bed and I was on lap, our lips still locked. It wasn't until the pillow that hit the back of my head when I remember we're not the only two in the room.

"For Merlin's sake! I asked the two of you to sort things out! Not make out!" Blaise exclaimed loudly, a hand covering his eyes, "I'm happy that the both of you have patch things up and all, I do, but there's something really important I really need to talk to the both of you!"

"Dammit Blaise," I heard Draco muttered as I gingerly got off him "Fine, talk."

"Are the two of you decent now?"

"We were never indecent Blaise," I deadpanned, flattening my mussed up hair. Draco remained impassive, not bothered with first few buttons that had come undone, also leaving his tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair too, was dishevelled, and his lips were...

Bleeding?

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry! Blame Blaise for it! He threw the pillow!" I said, plucking his hand away to take a better look. I had jumped when the pillow hit me, and accidentally nipped Draco's lips a little too hard from the impact; which explained the bleeding lips.

"What? What I do?" Blaise asked, panicked, removing the hand over his eyes. "Whatever it is, I didn't mean it! I'd been trying to get you two's attention for the past five minutes and nothing works! I had to do _something_."

"It's nothing mate, don't worry about it." Draco waved it off indifferently, couldn't care less. "So what's this thing that's so important that it can't wait?"

Blaise instantly turned solemn, so serious that his eyes had darkened. Taking in one more deep breath, he finally spoke.

"I know what Theo's secret plan is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

It was a cheesy bit during Draco and Lexi's moment, so apologies to all who'd gagged! And this was more of a bridging chapter, so NOTHING MUCH BUT A CLIFFHANGER!

To _**xtooxcoolxmazzx , adealerman, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Brook-Lucas-Fan-23, Bookworm6193, magic4ever **_and_** JuicyLucy92**_! THANK YOU for your reviews! It's an all time low in reviews but you guys pulled through! Thanks you all! XD

To **Greenpeace, **It's funny how people are more willing to criticise small things than showing appreciation don't you think. I googled the French word because I know nothing of the language and I have no intention to, so I'm sorry but there'll be no trying in my part. No offence.

Pottermore is awesome yo! Finally got my letter, on the very LAST day! So hard to catch up with potions but it's still cool! Message/ Review me if you are interested in adding me as a friend! Cheers!

_Reviews Appreciated! Because this time round I'm not updating till I'm happy ;D I'm Slytherin yo!_


	8. Just a Tad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 8

Unhealthy

* * *

><p>"He's <em>what<em>?" Draco exclaimed, his face practically red from anger.

"Collecting _heirlooms_! He's bloody collecting family heirlooms!" Blaise repeated once more as he threw his hands up, clearly frustrated. He was pacing about, him just as agitated as Draco. I, on the other hand, was still as stone, blank, taken refuge in my own mind. Blaise had just informed us what had occurred a few hours ago when Theo approached him, their conversation that took place.

Theo offered patching Blaise's relationship with Pansy, in exchange of his family heirloom.

It didn't sound like a big deal right?

Wrong!

In the Pureblood society, there was this old tradition, a tradition so old that had not been practiced for ages that it's almost forgotten. It was said that if one was able to collect five heirlooms of one family's closest acquaintances and present it to them, that one person will have power over that particular family.

According to Salazar Slytherin himself, if anyone did achieve such great accomplishment, that person had proved their cunningness and wits that he himself had prized above all else. By presenting the five heirlooms to that particular family, that one person had given the family the greatest honour one can ever bring to a Pureblood household too. It's a win-win situation to both parties, but not me.

"What's worst is, I'd found out he already collected four heirlooms, Greengrass' necklace, Parkinson's bracelet, Crabbe and Goyle's cuff links, and now he wanted mine..." I vaguely heard Blaise explained, not noticing the meaningful glances he exchanged with Draco.

"Theo is either onto Lexi or me," Draco finished, and I'd already knew the answer to that... ...

_I don't think you'll have a choice soon._

"It's Lexi,"

My head snapped up, seeing Blaise looking straight at me, his brows creased in seriousness.

"_You'll soon see that anything that involves Alexi is my business_, that were Theo's exact words," Blaise continued, "He's after Lexi, he has been all along."

"Lexi?" Draco questioned, his voice wavering a bit if you listened hard enough.

"I should have known this earlier, it has always been about Lexi!" Blaise spat, "Lexi is the only person he addresses by their first name, and he has been trying to stop the two of you from getting together!"

"He had?" Both Draco and I asked at the same moment, both of us shocked.

"Nott didn't know I'd figured it all out yet, the heirloom thing." Blaise continued talking to himself, not paying attention to our outburst, "So we still might have an upper hand if we play it right."

"You're on our side?" I couldn't help but asked, slightly taken back. Sure, Blaise was our mate, but what's at stake here was his safety, his stand in the Slytherin house, and Pansy Parkinson, the girl he had once claimed to be his one true love.

We Slytherins may be loyal to each other, but when it comes down to it, we will always place ourselves before anything. Blaise could take the easy way out, leaning towards the new rising power, reaping the benefits and staying out of the upcoming rivalry within the house. Furthermore, who knew what Theo had installed for Blaise just to get that heirloom of his, and we all know what he's capable of.

It's so simple. So tempting that I'm sure both Draco and I can never blame Blaise if he really did give in.

Well, not really. We'll blame and hate him for it, but we'll also understand.

Blaise was stilled for a second before he let out a loud scoff, shaking his head. "Don't think that I'm doing this solely for the both of you Lexi, I'm doing this for myself." He started, his eyes darkening, "No one strung a Zabini along like a little puppet, no one! It's us who're doing the stringing, not the other way round, and Nott needs to learn that. Furthermore..."

He turned his head sideways to meet Draco's gaze, a smirk played on His face. "I only follow a true leader. One with powers and would benefit me in the future, and my bet is on you, _Malfoy_."

Draco returned his smirk, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a manly squeeze (Because Merlin forbids I said otherwise).

"Thanks mate."

I rolled my eyes, but a smirk tugged my lips as well. Friendship as such was rare in the Slytherin house, and I can see both of them appreciated it. Somehow, I actually felt like I was the third wheel of their bromance.

Ew.

* * *

><p>It had actually been a relatively peaceful week, Draco and I been keeping a low profile and keeping an eye out for Theo, and Theo himself had surprising kept his distance as well. The only plan we came up so far? Not letting Theo lay a hand on Blaise's family heirloom.<p>

We're productive weren't we.

Just to be on the safe side, I hardly see Harry anymore too, not wanting Theo to have something against me. Harry did not really understand why, and was having a hissy fit about it, not too happy that I'm not there for him when the school was against him.

Do I care?

No.

Well... ... Maybe, juuuuuust maybe, I cared a tiny tad, but I had to save my own skin first.

So sorry dear cousin, to each of their own.

Draco and I stood outside the dungeons after lunch, waiting for Uncle Sev to arrive and open up the classroom for our potion class. Meanwhile, Draco was distributing the badges he'd made to anyone that passed by us, the inspiration came from Granger and her S.P.E.W rubbish.

It was badges that bore the message 'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY—THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!', in luminous red letters, that were replaced by another message 'POTTER STINKS' in glowed green when pressed against the chest. He had been distributing these badges for a few days now, especially to all Hufflepuffs who had been holding a grudge towards Harry who had stolen their Champion's glory, whom now all wore it proudly.

"Really Draco? I'm actually a little offended," I muttered, but being the hypocrite I am, I'm actually wearing one on my chest.

"Well, you said so yourself that you wanted to show sort of support for Cedric, I'm just giving you a hand," Draco shrugged, passing out yet another badge. "Furthermore, you've always been a Whyte, never a Potter, there's no reason for you to be offended. Admit it, you actually find this witty."

I snorted, but couldn't help the tiny smirk that's forming on my face. The badge Draco conjured up was really amusing, for it showed Harry's head deflating into gloo as farting sound was made.

Childish? I think so too.

But I'm loving it.

"I knew it," Draco said smugly, and the grin on his face only gotten wider when the person he had been waiting for came to view.

And it wasn't me.

Should I be offended now?

"Like them Potter?" Draco called out loudly, showing off his badge proudly. I could only roll my eyes, leaning back and watch the show.

"Rather pointless don't you think?"

I was momentarily startled by the voice beside me, but I'd shown none of it on my face, keeping my calm composure. I gave a quick condescending sideway glance at the owner of the voice, barely even acknowledge him.

"I know you never quite like it when Malfoy acting like that." Theo continued, crossing his arm, standing too close for my comfort. I stood tall and still, not going to let him know his presence has an effect me. My pride wouldn't allow that.

"And you would know how?" I scoffed.

"Tsk tsk Alexi, you underestimated me, I'm actually disappointed. I always know more than I lead on, you know that." Theo said, his voice still soft, keeping the conversation solely between us. Many had their attention on Draco taunting Harry, none of them even notice us talking.

"And I care why?" I replied coolly, pretending to be bored as I twirled my wand, subtly warning him to stay away. He'd gotten the message alright, for the same sinister twisted smirk I'd witnessed before was back on his face.

"You'll care soon enough," He whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of my ears. I suppressed the shudder that ran through my body as I glared at him venomously, sending him the coldest look I can muster.

"You better go help your boyfriend, he seems to get himself into another tight situation again." Theo said, returned back to his nonchalant self as he nodded towards Draco's direction. He leaned back, began reading the book he'd been holding, acting as if nothing in the past five minute had happened before.

Note to self, Theodore was bipolar too.

"Right, I shall bid my farewell to you then," I flipped him off with both my hands as goodbye before turning away, ignoring the soft snickering that escaped from his mouth behind me.

I'm classy like that, I know.

"Shove off and get out of my way!" I sneered loudly, and many parted to form a path for me to walk through. I strode towards the two boys, occasionally pushing away students roughly that were in my way. Just as I reached them, Uncle Sev was already there, a long finger pointed at Draco.

"Potter attacked me, Sir-"

I was about to raise a skeptical brow when Harry interrupted, his face red from anger.

"We attacked each other at the same time!"

Ah, that would make more sense.

"-and he hit Goyle, look!" Draco continued, pointing at the said boy. Like Uncle Sev, I followed where his finger was pointing at, seeing Goyle who's beside him had a face with great ugly boils, puss threatening to burst out.

Ew, I think my lunch is about to make its appearance through my mouth.

"Malfoy got Hermione! Look!" Weasley burst out after Uncle Sev had instructed Goyle to the Hospital Wing, the red hair forcing Granger to pull down her hands, showing Uncle Sev what she'd been hiding.

Her hands honestly did nothing though, for even I can see her front teeth had grown down past her collar, making her resembled more of a beaver than ever. Many Slytherin girls started to giggle, and even I can't help but sniggered a little.

It was hilarious.

"I see no difference," Uncle Sev said out coldly, and the effects were immediate. Granger's eyes were instantly filled with tears, a whimper escaped before she turned on her heels and ran away.

How cliché.

My laugher only doubled up when Harry and Weasley started to shout out various things at Uncle Sev the same time, they voices echoed so much in the stone corridor that it's impossible to hear exactly what they were calling him.

I do, however, caught the words 'unfair', 'slimy' and 'git' among the din, and I have a good idea that Uncle Sev must got the gist of their muddled shouting too.

"Let's see," Uncle Sev said in his silkiest voice, "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

I watched as Harry and the rest stomped into the classroom, many of the lions cursing under their breath. Both Harry and Weasley sent me a glare on their way in too, but I was laughing too hard to care. My Slytherin self was enjoying every moment of it when Uncle Sev turned to me.

"And what are you waiting for Alexi? For me to roll out the red carpet, hold out a hand and escort you in?" He asked, words dripping with sarcasm. Why, did he taken an extra dose of bitch today? He sure acted like it.

"Why, that would be nice actually," I nodded, raising my hand up for him to wait on. He stared at me and I stared back, and before I can even blink, he'd whacked the back of my head, shoving me into the classroom.

He did not appreciate my humour.

"Twat," I grumbled, rubbing the sore spot as I took my seat next to Draco. He was in a fairly good mood that's for sure, relishing his victory.

Boys.

* * *

><p>"You <em>cried<em>?" I asked when I saw him at the corridors, half incredulous, half amused. It had been a few days since Harry got summoned by Bagman for an interview during potion, and it wasn't long after that that Rita Skeeter had published an article about him.

The article had spread like wildfire within Hogwarts, not a single student had not read it; including the Slytherins. It was interesting to say the least, especially his love affair with the one know-it-all that his best friend had been lusting over.

It's great entertainment honestly.

"Piss off Whyte! I'm in no mood to deal with you too!" Harry spat as he turned around to face me, his eyes filled with fury. He'd been rather testy lately, especially since the dungeon incident. He'd never speak to me since, no longer trying to approach me like usual.

I had a small suspicion that he's mad at me, but I couldn't tell really. I rather like the silence.

"What crawled up your arse and died in there? It's an honest question," I scoffed. It's true though, because I actually can vividly picture a crying Harry Potter. Gryffindors were wusses like that to me.

"I thought you were my friend!" He shouted out abruptly, catching the attention of many along the corridor. Was he barmy? In public? Really?

"Are you kidding me Potter? Me and you, friends? That got to be the best joke ever! Why, did you think that up while you're crying over your mummy?" I laughed humourlessly, keeping up my act in front of the various Belgaum and Slytherin students among the many people along the corridor.

I can see he was shocked for a split second before his expression hardened, a face of intense abhorrence on his face as he glared at me.

"Really? You're doing this just for that stupid image of yours?" He asked bitterly, only loud enough for me to hear. He wanted me to choose, Potter or Whyte...

"Go find that filthy girlfriend of yours to cry on Potter, I don't care about pathetic charity case like you." I hissed, turning away from him.

Guess Draco was right, I've always been a Whyte, never a Potter.

* * *

><p>Blaise couldn't be more bored as he silently watched Draco trying to cheer up a sulking Alexi in the Scrivenshaft's quill shop, his date herself right next to him, chattering away about something that he couldn't care less. It was Hogsmeade trip today, and his date, Millie Cox, a third year Slytherin insisted on a double date with the Slytherin royals or no date.<p>

Blaise had chosen the former.

Normally, Draco and Alexi would oppose to be put in such situation, but they actually complied this time. Blaise knew they'd been lenient to him ever since he broke up with Pansy, wordlessly helping him in any way to feel better and move on.

Blaise was grateful for sure, but he's now regretting it. Millie was nothing but an avid fan of climbing up the social ladder, spending the whole day trying to butter up Draco and Alexi. And when she's not doing that, she would be talking non-stop about herself.

It was _boring_.

"What about this?" Blaise heard Draco asked, the platinum hair boy holding up an expensive looking white peacock feather quill. Blaise couldn't help but rolled his eyes. Malfoys and their peacocks, it didn't take much to know why the Malfoys had such an affinity for them, they practically strutted and acted like one!

"I still want Beltorzeer hawk feather for my quills!"

Yep, like the spoiled brat Alexi always had been, her response wasn't really a huge shocker to Blaise. Like the Malfoys, the Whytes had a great affinity with their crest creature too, and both Draco and Alexi had inherited this trait from their families.

"Lex, you heard the shopkeeper, he'll send the orders in once it is crafted. Before then, you just have to make do with what they have now, alright?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, again.

Apparently, Draco had promised Alexi two new quills, but the ones she wanted was only available through customization, and it'll take about a month for it to gather the ingredients and create it.

Alexi wasn't happy, at all.

Draco, being the poor lovesick sod he was, paid the pre-ordered quills in full, even managed to use his wealth and power to half threaten, half bribe the shopkeeper to shorten the waiting time to a week. And now, Draco was buying two _more _quills for Alexi to 'make do' till the Beltorzeer hawk feather quills she wanted were delivered.

Yep, definitely eye rolling worthy.

"Ooo, Mr Malfoy is so sweet to Miss Whyte!" Millie cooed in that high pitch girly voice of hers, the voice that Blaise now find it unbelievable annoying. He's already used to Draco spoiling Alexi rotten, spoiled her even more so ever since they know about Theo's plan, but didn't help when Alexi seemed to be much more in a irritable mood for the past week, as if she was bothered by something.

Alexi Whyte, go figure.

"Yes yes, sweet," Blaise dismissed, averting her eyes from the couple, having no interest in watching Draco whispering sweet nothing to Alexi, even managing to crack a faint of a smile on her face. He'd already witnessed them making out once, and it's more than enough.

It was hard for Blaise to watch the couple, for what they had was what he'd always wanted. He had it, but lost it, and every day, the desire of getting it back only gotten stronger...

"Oy Blaise! We're going to the Three Broomstick now, get your arse up." Draco called out. Guess he's done buying Alexi those Merlin-damn quills.

"Right," Blaise muttered to himself, shaking his thoughts away, not wanting his mind to go there again. Reaching the Three Broomstick, they began to look around for a table when Draco and Alexi stopped abruptly.

"What's this Granger? All by yourself? How _cosy_," Alexi mocked. Millie laughed snidely along straight away, acted like the perfect Slytherin cronie.

"Shove off Whyte!" Granger spat, thought a slight edge in her voice. Understandable, Gryffindor mudblood up against four Slytheirns, anyone would be at least a little terrified.

"Tsk tsk, is this how you speak to your superiors? Not as smart as you like to think you are, eh?" She laughed.

"Ha! I hope you don't mean _yourself,_"

"Right, and you've just answered my question. Not smart it is." Alexi replied airily before taking a seat at Granger's table, surprising all of us. Blaise raised an eyebrow curiously towards Draco, only to see him just as clueless as he was. Granger herself was shocked as well, and for some odd reason her eyes darted to her left nervously, staring at the empty space.

"What are you doing sitting here Whyte?" Granger asked warily, but said girl ignored her, turning to Draco and smiled sweetly.

"Draco, can you get me a butterbeer?"

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but said nothing. It was obvious Alexi was up to something, but what? And after what seemed like forever, Draco gave a curt nod, giving Alexi a quick peck on the cheek and a warning glance towards Granger before leaving. Draco had exchanged a quick look with Blaise before he left of course, silently asking him to look out for her.

But... Alexi knew better.

"Blaise, why don't you and Cox find a table for us while I talk a bit with Granger here? I'm sure your date would love to spend a few moment with you after following Draco and me around like the lost little puppy she is." She said, now flashing a sickly sweet smile at him, her subtle insult towards Millie didn't go unnoticed.

Blaise rolled his eyes when the smirk on her face widened, for Millie actually squealed in delight, now profusely telling her how she don't mind spending time with the couple. What a joke. Haven't she realized Alexi actually called her a pathetic bitch?

"Get out! You're too much!" Alexi said in that fake giggle of hers, obviously imitating and taunting the way Millie talked, her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked back at me, "You better like, keep a _leash_ on this one Blaise. She's like, such a huge riot. Don't you just _love _her, really saying something about your _wonderful _taste."

Yep, Alexi was most definitely in her Hungarian Horntail mode, being much more malicious than usual. Out of the corner of my eyes, Blaise can see Granger was trying to stifle her laughter.

Glad that at least one of them was amused.

Not.

"Come on babe, let's go," Blaise bit out, apologizing to Draco mentally before quickly steering Millie away despite her whining, knowing better to stay and sit through Alexi's verbal abuses.

Granger can take the cake.

* * *

><p>"Now everyone's gone, can you tell me where you are sitting here, with me? Aren't you afraid it'll tarnish your Slytherin <em>image<em>?" Granger asked sardonically.

Yep, someone had been talking to Harry.

"Please, you're not significant enough to smudge it even by a bit," I scoffed, examining my nails with disinterest. "So, where's Potter? I thought the two of you never leave each other since Weasel ran away? Why, finally realize you're meant to be a lonely hag all along?"

I have to admit, I'm still sore about what happened between Harry and me last week, and had been lashing out on anyone around me. How dare he, that whiny little Gryffindor. He's the one that forced his way into my life without my consent, and I, being the merciful kind soul I was, tolerated it. But was it enough?

Nooooooooooo.

Now, I'm the bad guy because I'm still who I am and did not take his side.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Why so silent Granger? Touchy subject because it's true?" I asked again, breaking Granger out from her mulling. Her head shot up, her lips tugging upwards, a look I did not like, at all.

"You're worried about Harry,"

My breath hitched by her words, almost letting out a snarl.

"I'm not worried! What gave you that outrageous idea?"

"You're baiting me, you're trying to get information about Harry out of me. You're worried." Her smile gotten bigger, looking almost excited. "You care about Harry."

"Preposterous!" I spat, "Blasphemy! Blasphemy I say! That's it, I'm no longer willing to grace my magnificent presence upon the unworthy, farewell!" I stood up abruptly and got out of the booth, leaving a dumbfound Granger speechless.

Yeah, be horror struck by the castigation I'd bestowed you Granger, my presence tend to have that kind of effect.

Draco had just returned when I'd stood up, both his hands full from holding a large mug of butterbeer each. But before Draco can even ask what's wrong, I grabbed him by the tie and dragged him away, leaving him confused. Spotting Blaise and that air headed date of his, I stomped over to their table in the corner, Draco still being dragged along by me.

"Nice leash you have there on Draco, Lexi, is that the one you were talking about earlier?" Blaise piped up, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight before him.

Ooo, I so want to pour my butterbeer on him, but it's _my _butterbeer, I want to drink it. Maybe if I pour Draco's... ...

"Don't get any idea Lexi, I know what you're up to," Draco suddenly warned, snapping me out of my evil master plan.

Spoilsport.

"And you, better watch what you're saying," Draco snapped back at Blaise, his eyes narrowed dangerously as per usual. I swear Draco had threatened Blaise so many times that I think he may already have developed an immune system against it.

"Yeah Blaise! Watch what you were saying to Mr Malfoy!"

Much to our surprise, it was Blaise's flavour of the week that spoke up. Millie Cox, a rather insignificant pureblood who have middle class parents; her father who held a minor position in the Ministry of Magic and her mother a not so convincing trophy wife. She was one of the many snakes that so desperately wishes for Draco's and my attention, one that seek benefits and glory from us.

Yet why do we tolerate her for the time being?

Blaise wanted to shag her.

Even though Blaise tried to hide it, we can all see that he's getting more and more miserable each day, almost to the point of breaking apart. If it wasn't for the fact that Draco and I still had a shred of humanity within us, we wouldn't even put up with this double date arrangement. But now, bint of the week had just spoken out of line, actually openly reproached Blaise just for the attention. Blaise himself now had a face of distain on his face, utterly disgusted.

"What did you just say?" Blaise asked, his voice icy cold as he turned to face Cox, the girl now cowering slightly.

I wonder if she'll cry.

Oh please cry!

"I-I-," She stuttered, sending us a helpless glance. Draco remained a bored expression on his face while I simply shrug a little, a devious smirk on my face showing that I'm actually enjoying her current predicament.

Oh yeah, I'm _the _bitch.

"Come on Lex, let's get out of here, they need their space," Draco whispered softly into my ears, his hand already travelled down to my waist, tugging me to leave. I let out an almost inaudible whimper, the show was getting good!

Draco chuckled a little, his lips gotten closer to my ears and actually started to nibble it when I refuse to budge, surprising the hell out of me.

"Draco, we're in public!" I whispered back hastily, resisting the urge to moan out in pleasure. He knew I have sensitive ears! I may not mind snogging him in public, but when it comes to much intimate moments as such, I'll like to keep it private thank you very much.

I mean, why would I want everyone to hear me making those sounds?

It's bloody embarrassing!

"The more we should get out of here, I need my space with you too." He said again, his voice deeper, his breath tickling my neck that causes a shiver down my spine. He tugged me once more, and this time, I moved.

We left the Three Broomstick fairly quickly, Blaise didn't even bother to say goodbye as he continued to get an answer out of Cox. Before I know it, I was up against a tree somewhere near the outskirt of Whomping Willow, Draco up against me and snogging the life out of each other.

With so many things going on around me recently, I found refuge in Draco's comfort. I often vented out my worries, my frustrations into the make out sessions we shared, and Draco returned the favour just as passionately, the euphoria of every mind blowing snog was enough to make me forget my problems temporarily.

Unhealthy?

Just a tad.

* * *

><p>"Preposterous! Blasphemy! Blasphemy I say! That's it, I'm no longer willing to grace my magnificent presence upon the unworthy, farewell!" Harry watched Alexi cried out dramatically before grabbing the approaching Malfoy's tie and hauled him away. Harry would never forget that moment, for the shock on Malfoy's face priceless.<p>

"Did you see that? I told you you'd overreacted, Whyte still cares about you." Hermione mumbled quietly into her mug of butterbeer, making sure no one sees her talking to herself when she's actually not.

Poor Harry, gotten so paranoid about the stares and whispers he's getting that he resort to hide under his invisibility cloak on a Hogsmeade trip, leaving Hermione herself to be seen alone like some lonely loser.

"Apparently not enough," Harry scoffed.

"Harry, I hate her Slytherin behaviour more than you, you know that. But think in her place, she's just protecting herself."

Harry pursed his lips into a thin line, his mind actually knows that Hermione was right, but he's not going to say it out loud. He remembered the fear entrenched on her face whenever she was reminded of her Grandparent's punishment, even seen the result of one.

He would never want Alexi to go through any of that again, but at that point of time, he got so upset by everything that he just wanted someone to be on his side, especially her who knew he's innocent from the beginning. Harry just wanted to be selfish for once, wanted the support of his family.

"Look! It's Hagrid!" said Hermione, pointing out the back of Hagrid who's talking to Professor Moody. Just next to them, Harry can make out the figure of Draco Malfoy and his cousin with Zabini and another one of his flings, and upon closer look, Malfoy and Alexi seemed to be... making out?

Harry gagged a little, almost felt the bile when Hagrid's loud voice pulled his attention back to his surroundings.

"All right, Hermione?" Hagrid's asked loudly, Moody by his side, the both of them had made their way to them when he didn't notice. After a very bizarre conversation of meeting Hagrid at midnight, the two adults who knew he's wearing his invisibility cloak, Harry was left alone with Hermione again.

Harry's eyes instinctively went back towards the table Alexi and her group were at, only to see Malfoy and her gone, leaving Zabini and his fl- Oh, she's gone too, replaced by...

"Hey Hermione, who's that dark hair guy Zabini is talking to?" Harry asked. He had his suspicions, but Hermione had always been better in recognizing people. He watched Hermione take a quick look, her brows scrunched up a bit as she tried to place a name to that said person. Almost immediately, Hermione got the answer Harry wanted.

"That's Theodore Nott, fourth year Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

To **_Bookworm619_**_)**, Phalen Rhude, ireallyamtellingthetruth **(Pottermore is pretty awesome, but there's many glitches right now, so all we can do is brew potions every day, it can get a little boring, but still awesome!)**, Adealerman, Beta Mimosa, JuicyLucy921, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Devi no kaze, xtooxcoolxmazzx, ashrachellexx, Goddess of Theatre **(It's so awesome to hear from you! Especially one who'd been following the story since beginning. Yeah, you'd reviewed once, I remember the name XD Yep, you'll soon find more about Theo throughout the years, as I like to focus on character development as well. Cheers!) **, Harrypotterseriesrocks, magic4ever, Blackrose1319 **(Lol, Blaise a gigolo? That ought to be rather funny, and a tad disturbing, LOL)**, WatchThisShit **and **Aclemene**..._

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It's the most reviews I'd received so far, and I'm grateful for it. Apologies to all who feel that I'd guilt trip them or pressured them to review, because that's what I'm doing D LOL, anyway...

Same old, same old, choppy chapter, apologies, reviews appreciated blah blah blah.

You know what to do ;D


	9. Childish

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but the awesome J.K Rowling

Chapter 9

Childish

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lexi,<em>

_I apologize for not writing back soon, but I'm busy trying to find a way to warn Harry about Karkaroff. You do know he's a Death Eater right? I suspect he's the one that put Harry up to the tournament, trying to kill him off. Be very careful of him and help Harry keep an eye out for him._

_I'd talked to him for a while yesterday, and he told me about his first task; it's Dragons. He's really worried about it and I didn't have the chance to tell him about the spells I know against dragons 'cause someone was coming. I'm also pretty sure the wizardry family whose house I broke into are coming back as well._

_Harry told me you've been really distance lately, did something happen with that Slytherin kid you were talking about? Is it that serious that you have to annihilates Harry from your life? You can screw that slimy snake and help Harry instead, he needs you Lexi, more so than ever._

_Do tell Harry about the _Conjunctivitis Curse, as a dragon_'_s eyes are its weakest point_. I'm sure it'll come in handy against the dragons once he mastered it._

_Sirius_

I angrily crunched up the letter into a ball before throwing it into the fireplace. It had been nearly three weeks before I got a letter from Sirius and what he talked about?

Harry.

It's all Harry this and Harry that, even implying that my own problem with Theo was nothing compared to Harry's. Sirius actually break into a house to contact him! He risked his safety just to talk to him through the floo network, I don't see him doing the same for me! What do I get instead? One short letter.

How lovely.

"Alright there Lex?"

I jumped a little when I hear Draco's voice, forgetting that his head was resting on my laps. He had one of his eye open, staring at me curiously. We're both just lounging in the common room after finishing up all our essays, many Slytherins already in bed at this late hour for classes tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I grumbled, resuming running my hand through Draco's hair. His hair is really soft, like baby silk, and he would occasionally let out this soft humming sound of contentment. It's cute really.

"Hmm, good." He murmured, closing his eyes again, leaning into my touch. I smiled a little before opening up the second letter with just one hand. Well, tried to at least. But I was having so much trouble with it that Draco got annoyed, him snatching the envelope and ripped it open for me. It seems that I'd actually been poking his face with the edges of the envelope when I was fumbling with it.

It was real surprising though, when Dippy had delivered two letters instead of the usual one, only to realize the other letter was actually from Remus. Apparently, Sirius had actually been using the help of Dippy to keep in touch with Remus, and for some reason, Remus decided to write me a letter now.

_Dear Lexi,_

_How's my little cub? I'm sorry it took me so long to write, I'd been travelling around before I finally settled down on a small desk job that accepts my 'condition'. Regardless, thanks to Dippy and Sirius, I'm able to be kept updated about Harry and you._

_What's this I heard from Sirius about this random Slytherin git that's messing with my cub? Sirius didn't go into details and I would like to hear more about it if you don't mind, it seems important and I'm concerned. William had his fair share of problems before, and I know it's never simple. _

_How's Malfoy and you are doing? Is he treating you right? Of course he is, the poor boy is smitten by you, so much it actually reminds me of James. How's everything? I heard the ex-auror, Alastor Moody, is the new DADA professor of Hogwarts, he's not giving you much problem is he?_

_Dippy told me you've not been smiling as much as before, seemingly stressful all the time. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask, I'll do whatever I can to reach you. In fact, if Dumbledore agrees, maybe I can make a visit to Hogwarts, I do have some things I would like to tell you in person after all._

_With love,_

_Remus_

_P.s_

_I've put a little something in the magically enhanced envelope, hope it'll help a little._

Excited, I turned the envelope upside down and instantly, boxes and boxes of chocolate frogs dropped out, falling onto Draco's face.

"What the fuck!" Draco spluttered, sitting up in split second.

"Tut tut, language Draco, what would Narcissa say if she heard you?" I grinned, picking up all the chocolate frogs. There's got to be about 20 boxes Remus had sent me, and it's most definitely enough to help a little.

"She would say not to murder her precious son in his sleep," Draco groused, rubbing his eye a little. "Where did these chocolates come from?"

"Remus sent them," I shrugged.

"And why's that?"

I stared straight at Draco, my grin gotten wider, very much like a cheshire cat.

"Because I'm awesome."

* * *

><p>"D-Dragons." I panted, seriously lacking of air. I'd caught sight of Cedric at the end of the hallway when I was searching for Harry, and that said raven hair boy was still nowhere to be found. Without much thought, I started to run after Cedric, he didn't know about the dragons yet!<p>

I caught up to him alright, grabbing him by the back of his robes and literally pulled him to a halt, apparently almost choked him to death. Can you imagine what the headline would be if I'd really choke him to death?

'Champion died under the hands of the beautiful, mega awesome Slytherin before Tournament!'

I'll be famous! Everyone would want to be me, cameras would follow me, crowds would want to get a glimpse of me, people would be asking for my autographs-

"-exi, Hogwarts to Lexi, hello, you there?" Cedric was standing in front of me, his fingers snapping and a look of puzzlement on his face. I stared blankly at him, what were we talking about again?

Oh right!

"It'll be a galleon for each autograph, you can pay my agent for it."

"What? " The confusion on Cedric's face only increased, him staring at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"You were saying about... dragons?"

"Oh, that's right! Dragons. You can't ask me how I know it, but you'll be facing dragons for the first task for the tournament." I said carefully, not fully expected Cedric to freak out on me. I most certain did so when the information had sunk in, they're letting _students, _going against _dragons_! No wonder the death rate of the Tri-Wizard tournament was so high.

"You broke curfew and almost murdered me just to tell me that?" Cedric asked, amused, still rubbing his throat.

"Wait, why aren't you the least bit surprise? I'd just said, you have to face a _dragon. _D-r-a-g-o-n. You do know what it is right? Hundred feet tall, at least thousand pounds heavy, sharp claws, spit fire and _eats_ people?"

"Yes Lexi, I'm aware of what a dragon is." Cedric said with a grimace, trying to force a smile, "And I know I'll be facing it for the first task. Harry told me this morning."

"Oh," What a shocker. Self righteous Harry wanting to play fair. I'd run ten feet for nothing.

Great.

"You're worried about me, aren't you? That's why you told me about the dragons." Cedric pipped up again, a warm smile on his face.

Urgh, I always hated that smile, it's too... Hufflepuff. Oh yeah, Hufflepuffs have their own signature smile, just like how we Slytherins have our signature smirks and sneers; the lot of the puffs smiling at you as if you're the best thing since chocolate frogs. If Hufflepuffs ever face with the Dark Lord, I swear, they probably would try to smile him to death than using their wands.

"Pft! No way! Don't go around assuming things that's not true, you're starting to sound like _Granger_." I said tersely, straightening myself up indigently.

"Don't worry, I think I have a plan on how to handle a dragon." Cedric continued, ruffling my hair, acted as if I had not say anything. I swat his hands hand, pissed.

What am I? A kid?

"I'm leaving, I've already wasted enough time doing something so pointless. Good night." I huffed, turning on my heel and stormed away.

Honestly, what's with people thinking about I'm worried for them? It's outrageous! I was just about to turn into a corner when Cedric called out my name. Turning my head around, I see him still few feet away, beaming another one of his Hufflepuff smile at me.

"What?" I yelled back impatiently, still ticked off.

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>"I'm so screwed..." I whispered to myself, I'd never gotten the chance to tell Harry about the spell Sirius suggested. That stupid raven hair boy was nowhere to be found yesterday, thus my current predicament.<p>

If Harry's killed during the first task, I call not guilty!

"Lookie look what we have here George, one tiny little snake!" Before I knew it, two arms were draped over my shoulder, sandwiching me between the Weasley twins, the only two Weasley I held respect for.

"Who are you calling tiny and little you arseface!"

Yeeeep, that's me, showing respect.

"Ouch, your words wound us badly-"

"-so very badly." The two of them said with mock hurt, finishing each other's sentence as always as they directed me towards somewhere private. Guess it's time to talk business.

"There's still a week before I have to pay the both of you for your services, so I guess I can safely assume you two want something from me. So, what's up?" I asked them with an arched eyebrow, still being dragged along with them.

You heard me right, I pay the Weasley twins for their services, I- EW! Not that kind of services! Don't deny it! I know you thought about it!

Admit it!

*Cough* Anyway, the _services _I was talking about, was them taking the blame of my pranks or to clean any mess I'd made. With the need to keep my records clean, I can't afford to be caught by any Professors, so who else better to take the cake when a prank was discovered?

The Weasley Twins of course!

So I'd made a deal with them, depending on how serious the punishment was, I'll pay them according and let them get all the credits of it. Someone paying them to have a notorious reputation? They'd jumped straight into it! Thus throughout the years, the Weasley twins had I had a business relationship, most of my galleons went to them.

Not just paying them for taking blame, I'd started to invest and provide them funds to experiment and create new prank products, even agreeing to be one of their shareholders (Currently the only one) for their future joke shop they'd been planning to open.

So see why I'm so cheap all the time? I needed every knut for my pranks!

"Ah, clever little snake," I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to bite their head off. I know they're just trying to get a rise out of me by calling me 'little', they always do that.

That's the Weasley twins for you.

"_Cunning_ little snake,"

"We just-"

"Need you-"

"to do us!"

"... ..."

"... ..."

GEH?

"One small favour!" They finished together after one _long _dramatic pause, grinning cheekily.

"Oh thank Merlin there's something more to that sentence," I sighed out in relief before eying them suspiciously, "What kind of favour? You need dirt on someone?"

"As tempting as it is-"

"That's not what we want."

"Can the both of you stop finishing each other sentence? It's bloody annoying!" I burst out, eyes twitching. I had a certain amount of respect for the twins, that I do, but when they start this twin bit, it can really get on my nerves!

"We know!" Their grin widened even further, ecstatic.

"Gits," I muttered, "Then what favour the two of you are talking about? It's not anything dangerous is it?"

"My my, where's your sense of adventure Whyte?"

"We're disappointed." The both said in perfect unison as they shook their heads, clacking their tongues.

"Like you said, I'm a snake, not a lion. I'm not stupid enough to risk my life for the likes of the two of you. Well, I don't risk my life at all!" I scoffed, "And can you please make this quick? Draco is waiting for me."

"Yeah yeah, because you're such a _good_ girlfriend. That foul git can wait," The Weasley on my right scoffed, rolling his eyes. Ah, so the one on my right must be Fred, him always much ruder to me than George. I can never differentiate which twin is which just by their appearance, not that I'd bothered to try in the first place.

"You see-"

"No I don't see anything but a pair of idiots-"

"Ah ah ah, don't interrupt us, we're not finished." George tutted, wagging his index finger right in front of my face as if he was lecturing a child. I would hex them, I really would. But I won't because let's face it, no matter how good I am in duelling, I'm no match for _both _Weasley twins. They may look the part of a joker that don't take anything seriously, but they were actually really good duellists, and when they work together, they're rather invincible.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, as we were saying, you _see_-"

"We want to get back at someone-"

"And you're the only person we know who has the connections-"

"and the skills to pull it off."

"Who's the victim you have in mind?" I asked, watching the twins exchanged a look between themselves before looking back at me, an identical devilish grin on their faces.

"Ludo Bagman."

* * *

><p>"Harry, whoever put your name in that goblet, I- I reckon they're trying to do you in!" I heard Weasley said when I'd just stepped into the first aid tent, my all time <em>favourite <em>trio reunited.

Joy.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid Weasley, but you're abusing the privilege." I drawled, the three of them spun their head around towards me instantaneously, the three of them stared at me with much incredulity.

"Well, I'm not here for any of you, so don't let me ruin your party," I continued dryly, starting to walk towards the far end cubicle of the tent, "Mine was already ruin with chosen one over there still alive."

I didn't even get far when Harry suddenly got and up and block my pathway, his face flustered from anger. I stood there, matching his glare with my own, standing on my ground.

"What do you want _Potter_?" I asked icily, sneering.

"You're bloody childish you know that?" Harry snapped, "You know I didn't mean it!"

"You know Potter, that has got to be the worst apology I've ever heard, and trust me, that's saying something. Talk to me again when you have a better one." Coolly, I knocked him hard on his shoulder used to be injured when I walked past him. His shoulder might be healed, but I know it's still sore.

Low blow?

I can only say it's not low enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Short but quicker update, or long but slower update? Which is better? I would love your input! It'll help me make my decision about updates.

Great thanks to _**Adealerman , Phalen Rhude, Bookworm6193, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Beta Mimosa, KitKatCyn **__(I missed you! Thanks for your encouragement!)__**, JuicyLucy921 **__(LOVE your sarcasm! -And no, I'm not being sarcastic, LOL-) _and _**xtooxcoolxmazzx **_for the reviews! Thanks for pulling through! I'm so glad you guys enjoy the drama I added, it'll be a tad boring if I just follow the plot, so yeah =D

**Reviews** much appreciated! =D

And please! Tell me which you prefer, short but quicker update, or long but slower? (Merlin, this question sounds so wrong, or am I the only one with a dirty mind?)


	10. I'm So Sorry

Hi all!

I'm so so sorry. I have been travelling since 2nd December and it's hard for me to get internet sometimes, so I'll be on temporary hiatus until after Christmas. Again, so sorry for the delay, hope you guys can understand!

Whitewhite

P.s, I'd went to the Harry Potter Exhibition and it was epic! Muahaha, envy me! D


	11. AN

Hi people, this is Whitewhite.

Sorry for neglecting this story for quite a bit, and I'm sorry to say this is going to be on a hiatus tills my college work lightens up. (Not to mention that I've injured myself lately -.-)

Thanks to Andromeda Athena, it came to my notice that someone with the account name of 'Dareen' was ripping off my story at another website 'Quizzaz'. I was incredibly frustrated and pissed about it (Even though I know I should be flattered that someone would want to take credit of my story, but still...)

Anyway, just want to say thanks and hope you guys support the 'original'. If you guys want to adopt my story to your acc, send me a mail or at least give me the rightful credit I deserve D:

So, this is what I have to say.

Keep calm and Harry On!  
>I love you guys :)<p> 


End file.
